


This Definitely Counts

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a continuation of a brilliant story, smut in later chapters, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they continue their trip in Las Vegas, Kara discovers that Cat's nap on the jet may have been more interesting than she'd first thought and Cat decides to use her time in Sin City to see if there's a chance for Kara to make her dream a reality. </p><p>A continuation of "Does The Plane Ride Count?" By the wonderful Rtarara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this (if you haven't already) please please please read "Does the plane ride count?" first here at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5769310

“Kara…” Cat mumbled, shifting in her position on the couch.

Kara blinked up from the speech she’d been proofing in confusion. It wasn’t the fact that Cat was talking in her sleep that caught her attention; Kara had heard mumblings plenty of times when her boss had overworked herself and fallen asleep at her desk. No, it was the fact that Cat had called her name in her sleep. Not Kiera, but Kara. That was something that almost never happened.

Looking over at the sleeping woman, Kara saw a shudder make its way through Cat’s body followed by a small groan. Kara could hear Cat’s heart beating rapidly and see the flush of her cheeks. Kara wondered if she was cold and was about to search the jet for a blanket to cover her employer with until she saw Cat’s face contort in her sleep, another groan accompanying the change. Was it possible that the other woman was having a nightmare?

Standing from her seat, Kara crossed the small plane and crouched near Cat’s head, debating on whether or not she should wake the other woman. Kara was often plagued by nightmares of her own so she knew how unpleasant they could be. Cat let out a low moan and Kara made her decision. Reaching out one of her hands, Kara gently shook the other woman.

“Ms. Grant?” She called, shaking her lightly. When there was no response, Kara tried again. “Ms. Grant, are you alright?”

Cat slowly opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. Kara saw her eyes dart around the room before settling back on Kara with… was that disappointment? “You had better have a good reason for disturbing me, Kiera.” Cat spat, annoyed.

“I…” Kara cut herself off, a little unsure now that Cat was looking at her like that. “You were calling for me? A um… nightmare, maybe?”

Kara watched as Cat’s eyes widened minutely. “It… yes… I was having a nightmare.”

“Oh. Um, if you want to talk about it, I’m um… I used to have…” Kara trailed off self-consciously. She wasn’t sure if offering her help was something that Cat would appreciate. .

“No, Kiera, I don’t want to talk about it.” Cat sighed, her eyes traveling from Kara’s face down the rest of her body with a look on her face that Kara could only describe as hunger.

Cat’s heartbeat quickened again and Kara was momentarily puzzled. There was no reason for Cat to be reacting that way at the moment, no danger or other stimulus. Cat shifted in her seat then and her legs pressing together tightly, her eyes drifting down Kara’s neckline.

_Oh._

It made sense now—the reason Cat had murmured Kara’s name in her sleep, the evasive answer Cat had given when Kara had asked if she’d had a nightmare, and the burning way Cat was currently staring at her. Kara looked to the ground to avoid looking at Cat’s face, feeling blood filling her cheeks. Her boss had been having a sex dream and Kara had, somehow, been a part of it.

Kara squirmed a bit, not knowing what to do about this new bit of information. Other than her observations, Kara didn’t have any proof that Cat had dreamed about her. The plane smoothly dipping alerted both women of their impending arrival and Kara sat back on her heels as Cat shifted again and fastening her seatbelt. As Cat looked at Kara expectantly, Kara realized that, even if it were true, there was no way in hell Cat would ever admit to it.

She’d have to keep an eye on her boss’s reactions from here on out so that she could sort out what it all meant for her. It wasn’t as if Kara hadn’t thought about the possibility of more with Cat Grant. It usually happened when the two of them were working late and Cat had slipped her heels off while stretching languidly out on her couch, or when Cat would twirl one of her blonde curls around her fingers and give Kara a piercing look that made her heart skip a beat. She always pushed her desires to the back of her mind, fearing that her feelings were one sided.

But if Cat might return those desires?

Kara stood and took a seat directly next to Cat, fastening her seatbelt as the other woman gaped at her. She ignored Cat’s narrowed eyes, relaxing into the cushioned sofa before returning her attention to the other woman.

“Why are you right next to me, Kiera?” Cat demanded, a slight tremble in her voice. “There are a half a dozen empty chairs.”

“Didn’t you say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, Ms. Grant?” She said playfully, placing her hand over Cat’s in an impulsive move that set her boss’s heartbeat racing again.

Cat’s eyes widened at the unexpected contact but she didn’t pull back, choosing instead to roll her eyes and stare out of the nearest window. Figuring that it was a good sign, Kara let herself relax as the plane continued its descent, simply enjoying the feeling of Cat’s skin against hers. She’d have to be careful as she continued to test this theory but, as they got closer to Las Vegas, Kara decided that she was ready to roll the dice.

* * *

Cat prided herself on maintaining control. Even in the worst of situations — having her computer hacked, her divorce, being taken hostage briefly — Cat had always maintained a modicum of control. But now, all of that carefully crafted control was being shattered thanks to the young blonde woman who was currently watching as the driver loaded their bags into the trunk.

So she was attracted to her assistant. Cat was hardly the first person to ever experience this. After all, it wasn’t like it was a secret that Kara was beautiful—Cat had known that from the  
minute she’d hired her. And so what if she’d had an extremely graphic, completely inappropriate, absolutely hot dream about fucking her assistant in her private jet? It wasn’t as if Cat had planned to have that dream or had any plans about fulfilling it.

Kara bent over to grab a small bag from the ground and Cat was glad that her sunglasses were able to hide her gaze as it lingered over the girl’s backside. Besides, there was no way that Kara would ever reciprocate those feelings so she was stuck with her fantasies. Kara stood then, straightening her dress and turning to her as if she could feel Cat’s eyes on her. She offered Cat a small smile and Cat thought she saw a blush coloring the girl’s cheeks. Clearing her throat, Cat propped one hand on her hip while the other twirled a curl around her index finger. So maybe there was more to consider about the situation than she was currently prepared for.

“Are we just going to stand here all day or will we eventually make it to the hotel?” Cat asked pointedly.

“We’re ready to go now, ma’am.” The driver said, closing the trunk and crossing around the car to open the door to the backseat. “Here you go.”

“Kiera.” Cat gestured for Kara to go first, standing back as her assistant slid into the car first.

She waited for Kara to settle herself before entering the car, sliding in and immediately pulling out her phone. She sent a quick text off to Carter to let her son know that she’d arrived safely and began to scroll through her emails, grateful for something to focus on besides the woman next to her. It didn’t last long though, as after a few minutes Cat couldn’t help herself from glancing over to covertly observe as Karal watched the city pass by her window in genuine fascination.

Cat wondered why Kara would find the city so fascinating compared to at night when the strip was lit with the magnificent lights and signs that made Las Vegas so memorable until she considered the possibility that this might be her assistant’s first time in Vegas. It was more than likely considering that Kara had grown up in the midwest. Cat breathed deeply and made a mental note to make time to properly show Kara the strip sometime during their stay; ot really was something everyone should experience at least one.

The sun illuminated Kara’s face as they drove, highlighting the soft lines of her assistant’s face as she smiled warmly. Several times, Cat found herself glancing down to where Kara’s hand was resting on the seat between them, remembering how the girl had held her hand on the plane. Cat had gotten the distinct impression that Kara had known exactly what Cat had been dreaming about and had taken her hand in a show of acceptance and — possibly —encouragement? All Cat knew for sure was that Kara’s spontaneous gesture had continued throughout their landing until the pilot had opened the doors and let them know it was safe to disembark. Then Kara had given Cat’s hand one last squeeze, shooting her a bright smile before leaving Cat on the plane with her heart racing and her skin tingling from the physical contact.

What would happen if she let herself be impulsive the same way Kara had, reaching between them and linking their hands? Would Kara react with surprise, carefully untangling their hands with an excuse of how her previous gesture was simply meant to comfort her after her supposed nightmare? Or would the girl give her another thousand watt smile and lace their fingers together for the remainder of the ride?

Cat pressed her lips together in a thin line. She had enough to sort out without adding ‘casual physical contact’ to the list of things she wanted from Kara. She would first have to decipher if Kara would be receptive to the scenarios that were dancing through Cat’s mind. It was a gamble either way; one Cat couldn’t afford to take without further confirmation.

Kara shifted in her seat and the material of her dress bunched at the lap, exposing more of her assistant’s legs and reminding Cat of what if felt like in her dream to stand between those perfect legs, spreading them apart, running her nails over the skin. Cat shook her head to shake the image. So maybe a cold shower was in order before Cat made any further plans. Crossing her legs and staring determinately out the window, Cat realized that this was going to be a long three days.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello!” Kara said politely, stepping up to the hotel’s front desk while Cat sauntered up behind her. The woman behind the desk looked at Kara critically, eyeing the girl’s pink cardigan and flats. Kara fidgeted as she sometimes did under scrutiny, losing some of her previous pep. “We had a reservation for Cat Grant?”

The attendant typed the name into the computer, her eyes widening comically as she read whatever note they’d tucked away in her reservation. She immediately adopted a saccharine smile and addressed Cat, ignoring Kara completely. “Of course! Ms. Grant, we have you in our best of the two-suite Sky Villas, two thousand square feet, elegant decor, and a panoramic view of the strip. I’m confident that you’ll enjoy your stay with us at the Aria Resort and Casino!”

The attendant beamed at Cat, holding out an electronic key card which Cat snatched away with more ire than was probably necessary. “There was also supposed to be a reservation for a standard suite along with the Villa.” Cat said pointedly. 

“Oh! Let me see.” The attendant said, her voice shaking a bit in response to Cat’s tone. A few more strokes of her keyboard and the woman paled before rearranging her face into an apologetic smile. “I do apologize, but it looks like there was a mix up with your second reservation. We seem to be completely out of our standard suites but I can offer you a nice junior suite for a discounted rate on the twenty-seventh floor.”

Kara glanced nervously at Cat. “I’m sure that will be fine-.”

“Nonsense!” Cat interjected, glaring. “You’re not staying more than twenty floors away when I had specifically asked for a suite less than five floors away.”

“Ms. Grant, I assure you that all of our accommodations are top of the line-.” The attendant tried to speak but Cat waved her off.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure it’s of the highest quality. But it’s not what I requested.” Cat argued, her foot tapping rhythmically in annoyance. She glanced at her assistant, considering a new plan. She’d wanted to use the remainder of the trip to try and get closer to the girl, maybe she could use the hotel’s incompetence in her favor. Adopting an annoyed grimace, Cat continued. “Fine! Make me a spare key card for the villa, she’ll just have to take the second bedroom.”

Kara sputtered, her face heating up. “Ms. Grant, you really don’t have to do that. I’m sure the other room will be more than adequate.”

“You should know by now that ‘adequate’ is never sufficient for me, Kiera.” Cat said firmly, turning back to the desk. “And I’ll assume that the manager will subtract the rate of the standard room in exchange for this inconvenience.”

The woman withered in response to Cat’s pointed glare. “O-of course, ma’am.” 

She held out another key card and Cat jerked her head toward Kara in a silent order for her assistant to take it before turning away and heading for the elevator. Kara took the key card and rushed to catch Cat in time to press elevator call button while Cat smirked smugly; Kara had always been good at remembering Cat’s aversion to touching publicly shared elevators.

“What about our luggage?” Kara asked quietly, glancing back to the various bags they’d left at the front desk. 

“I’m sure they’ll be taken care of.” Cat said as a harassed looking bellhop came from a room behind the desk and began to load their luggage onto a cart. “See? Now hurry up, we have fifty-three floors to go so we may as well get started.”

The elevator doors opened and Kara stepped in first, deftly selecting their floor number. Cat followed her in, standing firmly in the middle so as not to touch the walls or railing as the elevator doors closed. The engine whirled above them as they began to ascend, jazz music playing softly in the background. Around the fourth floor, the elevator was called and no less than ten people piled in around the two of them. Several floor numbers were pressed, none as high up as theirs, and they once again began to rise, now with significantly less space.

Usually, being this close to so many people would have soured Cat’s mood, but as she shifted to make room for the new additions.The elevator’s movements jarred Cat slightly and she brushed up against Kara’s front, eliciting a soft gasp from her assistant. Cat took a tentative step backwards, wanting to see how far she could push Kara and effectively trapped the girl between her body and the corner of the elevator. 

“Uh, Ms. Grant?” Kara started quietly, her voice shaking slightly as she shift position to try and put a respectable distance between them, to no avail. 

“Sorry, it just happens to be a little cramped in here.” Cat whispered, pressing her ass against Kara’s hips in a motion that could have easily been mistaken for grinding. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

Kara’s breathing hitched, and Cat found herself smirking in triumph. “O-of course not.”

“Good, because it looks like we have another ten floors to go before we’ll have any relief.” Cat said calmly, stressing the last word. Cat looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Kara, interested in what effect she was having on the girl. 

Cat saw that her assistant's face was flushed, her mouth hanging open in surprise, and, when she caught Cat’s eye, dropped her gaze firmly to the ground. Kara's breathing accelerated slightly, the rise and fall of the girl’s chest brushing deliciously against her back in time with the warm breath that Cat could feel tickle the back of her neck as the girl exhaled. She was reveling in the victory of flustering the girl so effectively until Kara brought one hand up, lightly caressing the curve of Cat’s hip over the fabric of her skirt before her fingers ghosted over the exposed skin of Cat’s arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake and making Cat shiver. 

“Sorry, glasses.” Kara said into her ear, her voice low. She made a show of pushing her glasses further up her nose while Cat scowled. 

So maybe she wasn't the only one playing games this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody. Have a nice long chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank you to Rtarara for beta'ing and giving me feedback.

“Alex, I think I'm in over my head.” Kara said, balancing her phone in between her head and shoulder so she could use both hands to unpack her bag. She pulled all of her clothing out except for her super suit. She carefully arranged her costume at the bottom of the bag, hoping she wouldn’t need to use it while they were here, and kicked the bag under her bed.

“And why is that?” Alex asked, confusion clear in her voice. “Aren't you doing that Vegas trip with Cat?”

“We landed about an hour ago and we’re in our hotel room now.” Kara said, grabbing a handful of wooden hangers from the ridiculously spacious closet and beginning to hang up her clothes.

“ _Our_ hotel room?” Alex repeated and Kara rolled her eyes. She could just picture Alex’s face right now: pointed stare, one eyebrow raised, and a polite smile that together let you know that you had once chance to explain yourself before she pounced.

“Yeah, the hotel made a mistake with our reservations so Cat is having me stay in the second bedroom of the villa she rented.” Kara explained, crossing back to the closet and hanging everything up. “Alex, this place is huge! My bedroom alone is probably bigger than my apartment! There’s a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, _and_ a media room!”

“So what part of this is getting to you, exactly?” Alex asked, an amused chuckle coming through the phone.

Kara sighed. “Something happened on the jet.” Kara deliberated and then added, “ _and_ on the elevator ride up to the villa.”

“What happened?” Alex asked, immediately alert. “Was there an attack?”

“No.” Kara said, straightening her glasses.

Alex guessed again before she could continue. “Did your boss catch you using your powers? Does she suspect something?”

“No, Alex.” Kara sighed, thinking about how she wanted to say the next part. “It was just… I think Cat might be attracted to me!”

“I'm sorry, what?” Alex laughed incredulously.

“I'm serious, Alex!” Kara said emphatically, telling her sister about what had happened on the plane and the elevator. “And I may have groped her back...”

“Oh my god, Kara!” Alex exclaimed reproachfully. “Since when have you felt like this? Because this is the first I’ve heard of it.”

Kara sighed, throwing herself down in the king sized bed. “I don’t know. Awhile? I’ve always known that she was beautiful and I’ve definitely admired her for years. Plus, after the last few months I’ve felt like we’ve learned a lot about each other and whatever I’d been feeling has just sort of grown. And, I never thought I'd have a chance with her.” Kara said in a small voice, her eyes drifting closed. “I mean, would it really be the worst thing in the world?”

“Which part? Getting involved with your boss, or getting involved with Cat, the ‘Queen of all Media’ who already discovered your secret once and wouldn't hesitate to expose you if she figured out you lied to her, Grant?” Alex asked doggedly. Kara knew her sister would bring that up.

“For the record, when Cat thought I was Supergirl she never said she was going to expose my secret.” Kara said, defending her boss.

Alex took an exasperated breath. “So, what are you planning to do?”

“I think, maybe, I want to see where this goes.” Kara said slowly, picking at a bead on one of the hotel pillows. “Who knows? I might have misread the entire situation. Maybe it was all just a coincidence.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful, okay?” Alex pleaded. Kara smiled, she knew her sister was worried but it was nice not to have to fight about this.

Kara heard Cat approaching her closed door. “I will, Alex. I promise. But I have to go; she’s coming to the door.”

“Alright, love you.” Alex said wearily.

“Yeah, love _youtoobye_!” Kara said in a rush, hanging up the phone the second a knock could be heard at the door.

Jumping up from the bed, Kara rushed to answer, pulling the door wide and revealing the older woman standing just behind it. “Ah, Kiera, good.”

“Can I help you with something, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked automatically, smiling brightly. Now that she’d talked it over with Alex, Kara couldn’t help feeling excited at the prospect of spending the next several days with Cat.

“While I would usually allow you to have free time now that we’ve settled in, I don't particularly feel like staying in the villa for the night and was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner?” Cat asked, looking at Kara expectantly. Her voice may have sounded calm and collected, Cat’s nervousness showed in the quickening of her heartbeat and the unconscious way the woman swallowed as she waited for an answer.

Kara could help but smile. Only Cat could make a dinner invitation seem like an order but Kara had been with her long enough to know that Cat was genuinely giving her a choice. “I'd love to, Ms. Grant.”

“Excellent!” Cat said, seeming slightly surprised. “Then why don't we freshen up a bit and then we’ll head out?”

Kara nodded. “Did you have anywhere in mind? I can try and call for a table.”

“We have a big day tomorrow so let's just keep it simple, shall we? A table at the four seasons should do nicely.” Cat shrugged, turning away from Kara’s room.

“Okay.” Kara said quietly, watching Cat as she walked away. There was an extra sway to the woman’s hips that Kara was positive was unnecessary but she appreciated anyways before tearing her eyes away and closing the door. “I am in so much trouble.” Kara groaned, resting her head on the door.

She took a second to collect herself before retrieving her phone and quickly making their reservation. Once she’d secured a table for two, Kara turned her attention to her wardrobe. She hadn't exactly planned to spend time anywhere that required more than professional attire but she’d brought an assortment of dresses and skirt with blouses that could pass accordingly if she left behind the cardigan’s that she usually paired with her outfits. Selecting a sleeveless turquoise dress that ended above the knee, Kara slipped on a pair of black ankle gladiators, wishing that she’d taken Alex’s advice before she left and packed a pair of heels.

Now dressed, Kara moved onto her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail she’d been wearing and running her fingers through it. She carefully twisted and pinned back the sides to create a partial up-do, smoothing the sides before making sure that her hair fell across her shoulders. Examining herself in the mirror, Kara didn't see much difference between how she usually looked at the office but knew that it would have to be enough.

Grabbing her clutch and her jacket, Kara stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. She glanced quickly down the hall to where Cat’s room was but her hearing still picked up the sounds of a blow dryer so she headed downstairs, pulling out her phone to alert the car service that they’d need a ride soon.

Once she had the confirmation that a driver would be waiting outside, Kara wandered into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, twisting off the top and taking a sip to calm her nerves. They’d eaten together before, that part wasn’t new, but those instances were usually out of necessity rather than invitation and this would definitely be the first time they’d shared a meal that Kara hadn’t picked up of the way to the office.

Kara drifted towards the living room, settling herself on one of the couches. She debated trying out the sixty inch tv that was sitting in the center of the living room but settled for playing Candy Crush on her phone. It was entertaining as far as games go but she was still tempted to download Flappy Bird again despite Alex’s ban on the game. She’d only had to replace her phone once – she’d pressed the screen so hard it cracked – but it wasn’t like she’d make that mistake again. Kara heard a door upstairs open and close, followed by the sound of Cat’s heels clicking on the stairs.

Cat had been wearing slacks on the plane but had changed into a fitted skirt and shimmering blouse for the evening. Cat’s hair had been looking a little limp from her nap on the plane but had now been expertly restored and to full volume and shine. She was busy arranging things in her bag but when she reached the bottom step Cat glanced around the room until her eyes fell on where Kara was waiting.

“I know it’s not far, but you should probably get us a car.” Cat said, heading towards her.

“Already done.” Kara said, standing and smoothing out the bottom of her dress.

Cat’s mouth turned upwards into a pleased smile. “Good. No reason to waste time here, then.” Cat said suddenly, leaving Kara standing in the living room. “Are coming? Or are you waiting for a personal invitation?”

Kara could hear the playfulness in the other woman’s voice and she couldn’t help chuckling in response. “Coming!” Kara answered, fighting a smile and trailing after her boss.

* * *

“Can I start you two off with something to drink?” The waiter flashed them both a practiced smile.

“Gin martini, with an olive.” Cat answered immediately, not bothering to make eye contact with their server.

“And for you?” He asked Kara.

“Iced tea will be fine.” She gave him a polite smile as he left to fill their drinks.

“You're not having anything to drink?” Cat asked suddenly.

“Uh, no?” Kara said, watching as Cat pursed her lips and nodded thoughtfully.

Kara’s palms started to sweat. Was she doing this wrong? Was she supposed to have order alcohol? Cat didn't know that she couldn't get drunk and there were very few cocktails that Kara could stand since she wasn't drinking them for a purpose, but maybe that wasn't supposed to matter on a date.

That was the other thing. Was she dating her boss? Was that what was happening right now? Or was she just making more out of a cordial dinner invitation? She was too chicken to come out and ask incase it would remind Cat that she was getting too familiar with her and call the whole thing off.

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked, arriving and setting their drinks down.

“I'll have the Pero Salad, and another martini.” Cat announced, folding her menu and offering it to him before taking a large gulp of her martini.

“Very good, ma’am.” He turned to Kara expectantly.

“I’ll have the Rustica pizza, please.” Kara said, handing over her menu. She was already pushing boundaries with this dinner, she wasn't going to push more by ordering her usual amount of food.

“That's it?” Cat asked doubtfully, holding a hand out for the waiter to stay. “Don't you usually eat more?”

Kara flushed. “I just didn't think now was the time-.”

“Nonsense.” Cat said, cutting her off and rolling her eyes. “Order what you like.”

“Okay, and a Caesar salad.” Kara added, pushing her glasses up.

The waiter was about to leave again when Cat held up a finger. “Hmm. Go ahead and bring us the ahi tuna to start. Oh, and bread for the table. We’ll probably need the dessert menu at some point, too.” Cat said dismissively.

The waiter’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly but he wore an impressed smile. “I'll go get that started for you.”

He took the menus, leaving them alone, and Kara found herself smiling fondly at Cat. It meant more to her than Cat could realize that the other woman remembered Kara’s eating habits and, more than that, that she cared enough to accommodate them for her.

“Thank you.” Kara said softly. “It was really nice of you to invite me out like this.”

“I'm just trying to make sure you won't need to make a run out to some convenience store in the middle of the night for snacks because I'm sure the staff at the Aria won't appreciate finding Dorito crumbs in your bed.” Cat huffed but Kara could hear the playfulness in her voice and watched as the older woman tried and failed to keep a smile on her face.

Kara shook her head. “Please, cheeto puffs or nothing.”

Cat chuckled. “I'm surprised more of your work isn't covered in food.”

“That was one time!” Kara exclaimed indignantly, laughter punctuating her statement as she remembered the look on Cat’s face when she accidentally turned in the layouts with a smudge of pizza sauce on the second page.

That's how the waiter found them when he came back carrying their appetizer and bread, laughing freely and sipping on their drinks. The ice was broken after that and they were able to enjoy their dinner. The food was good, a given considering Cat’s tastes, and their conversation easy. They’d moved from Kara’s unusually eating habits to telling stories about their time in college, and of Cat’s early years at the daily planet.

Kara listened intently, asking questions about some of Cat’s most famous interviews, or gasping disbelieving when she learned of some the pranks pulled between Cat and Lois. Kara followed those up with a few stories of what she and Alex had gotten into in high school and Cat seemed genuinely interested about the dynamic that has cropped up between the two sisters.

It wasn't until nearly two and a half hours later that a notification on Cat’s phone pulled her attention away. “It was Carter, he just wanted to say goodnight since it's already after nine.”

Kara gaped in surprise. “Wow, really?” She looked at her own phone and saw that it was nine-seventeen. “Oh.”

“Well, tonight has been rather enjoyable but I'm afraid we should call it a night.” Cat announced, putting down her phone.

“Of course,” Kara nodded, her brow furrowing and clearing her throat. She’d been having such a good time, she'd almost forgotten about the entire reason for their trip. “Early morning tomorrow. “

Cat observed her for a moment, eyes narrowed as she took in the look of disappointment that Kara was trying to hide. “Unless,” Cat started, pausing to finish her most recent martini.

Kara perked up immediately. Was it possible that Cat was as reluctant to end the evening as she was? “Unless?” She prompted.

“I might be convinced to take part of some other type of activity.” Kara felt her heartbeat pick up as Cat smiled mischievously. Was proposing what she thought she was? “Should we get out of here?”

Kara’s mouth went dry and she found herself nodding. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there. I'll probably have a much shorter chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short follow up to the last chapter. Enjoy.

“Not yet! Not yet!” Cat cried, her grip on Kara’s shoulder tightening unconsciously. 

“No?” Kara asked innocently, eyes locking with Cat’s. 

“No! Keep your focus! Keep going!” Cat shrieked, causing Kara to snap back to attention. “Now!”

“Now?” Kara asked, her palm shifting on the metal lever. 

“Yes, now, Keira! Do it now!” Cat exclaimed as Kara pulled down in the lever and watched with rapt attention as the last spinning reel came to a stop on, not the pair of cherries like the other two reels, but a golden star. 

“No!” Kara groaned, her head falling back on the leather seat she was currently occupying. 

They were in the MGM Grand Casino because Cat had insisted that Kara’s first experience in Vegas would be incomplete without some gambling. They’d played a few table games - Kara had balked when Cat had sat down and asked for five hundred dollars in chips without batting an eye - but Cat had declared Kara’s poker face terrible and insisted they move to the slot machines. 

Cat tsked. “Okay, my turn. Up, up.” Cat waved Kara out of the chair. 

Kara moved out of the way as Cat slid into the seat and handed Kara her drink. “I don't see how you'll do any better.”

“Watch and learn, Kiera.” Cat said, putting in her money and hitting the button labeled Max Bet. 

Cat pulled the lever, starting the machine and staring it down as the reels began to spin. Kara bounced on her heels, reminding herself not to spill the half filled martini in her hand. The reels stopped on three different symbol, letting out a melancholy whistle to signal their loss. 

Kara smiled smugly and Cat scowled. “No one likes a poor sport.”

Kara rolled her eyes as Cat bet again, pulling the lever and staring at the screen as if she could will the machine into letting her win. The first reel stopped on the big number seven, completely unimpressive until the second reel stopped on the seven, too. 

“Go! Go! Go!” Kara cheered, feeling the excitement building - Cat was still staring the machine down - until the the last seven lined up with the others and the machine started whistling and beeping loudly. “You did it!”

“WINNER, WINNER, WINNER!” 

“That's how it's done!” Cat exclaimed, jumping up from the hair and pulling her martini from Kara’s hand and downing the rest. 

“That was so amazing!” Kara shouted, forgetting herself for a moment and giving Cat a one armed hug. Immediately, her super hearing picked up the increased beating of her boss’ heart so she let go, flushing adjusting her glasses. “Uh, sorry.”

Cat waved her off. “It was rather exciting. We won a whole-.” Cat checked the machine. “Eight hundred dollars. Not bad.”

“Not bad.” Kara agreed, chuckling softly. 

Cat looked up at her warmly. “Yes, well let's go cash out. We should be heading back.”

“Okay.” Kara nodded, waiting for Cat to grab her coat. 

She didn't feel disappointed that they were calling it a night this time as they'd had a great time and it was nearing midnight. Cat cashed them out and then led them outside while Kara called the car. 

They kept up light conversation on the way to the hotel and all the way up to their room. Kara used her fancy key card to let them inside, chuckling as Cat didn't bother to hang up her coat and instead leaving it on the back of the couch in the living room. There was only mild stumbling on the stairs, by both of them, and by the time they had made it to Kara’s room they were laughing again. 

“Tonight was fun.” Kara said, resting one hand on the door handle. She wondered if she should be doing something more but there was still a part of her that wondered what the night was. 

“It really was.” Cat agreed, coming to a stop in front of Kara and tilting her head back so that she was staring up at her, still not giving anything away “I, honestly, can't remember I've had such a good time.”

That was promising, but it still wasn't enough. “We’ll have to do it more often.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Cat smirked, and Kara felt emboldened. 

“We have an early morning.” Kara said, shifting so that they were only inches apart. From this distance, she could smell Cat’s perfume without using her super senses. 

“Yes.” Cat said, her eyes darting down to look at Kara’s lips, her hand coming up to grab Kara’s forearm and draw a lazy circle on her skin. 

Kara shivered at the contact but that seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Cat blinked quickly as if clearing her head and stepped away from her. “Get some rest, Kiera. We have an early morning.”

“Of course.” Kara sighed, trying not to let her disappointment show. Cat hesitated, as if she wasn't sure she was doing and Kara felt her stomach do a backflip. Acting on Cat’s hesitation, Kara leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Cat’s cheek. 

She heard Cat’s small intake of breath, saw in the low light as her eyes dilated, and picked up the wild beating of her heart. Kara pulled back, a smug smile on her face as she retreated to her room, leaving Cat standing in the hallway. 

Kara changed into her pajamas and got into the giant bed, pulling the comforter up to her shoulders. Kara listened as Cat steadied her breathing and her heart rate returned to normal, all while Cat was still rooted to the spot outside her door. It took several minutes, but eventually Cat left the hallway and entered her room, leaning Kara to drift to sleep to the sound of Cat’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fake out but these two are going to have to wait a little bit longer to resolve any tension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rtarara for reading the same chapter twice because I couldn't get it right the first time. Enjoy :D

Sunlight much too bright for just after six in the morning lit up the bottom story of the rented condo, making Cat groan and shield her eyes as she came down the stairs.

“Oh, that won't do.” Cat complained, her eyes narrowed to minimize the exposure to light as she groped against the wall. “Stupid glass walls, stupid hangover.” She found the button she was looking for, pressing it quickly and sighing in relief as the expansive glass wall was covered by a heavy curtain. “That's better.”

The light in the room now sufficiently diminished, Cat continued her journey to the kitchen, intent on procuring herself a cup of coffee to battle the slight hangover she was sporting this morning. Not that she was regretting their previous night, quite the contrary.

Dinner had been more than enjoyable, the food good and the service admirable. Then Cat had suggested visiting the MGM Grand, reluctant to let Kara’s first trip in Vegas pass without trying the usual attractions and it had gone better than even she’d anticipated. Cat was unable to remember the last time she’d gambled or felt the genuine excitement of winning – even if it was something as meager as eight hundred dollars. The entire evening had taken on the unmistakable feeling of a date and, while Cat had been reluctant to take advantage of the night without having fully declared her intentions first, Kara seemed to pick up on the feeling and made the next move.

Cat smiled remembering the feeling of Kara’s lips against her overheated skin, placing the chaste kiss so close to the corner of Cat’s mouth that, had she been expecting it, she could have turned her head and captured Kara’s lips with her own. Kara had disappeared after that, leaving her standing out in the hallway, debating on whether Cat should push the envelope further. In the end, it was the fact that she had an early day that made the decision for her, and she went to bed with the knowledge that they still had two days left in Vegas to console her.

No, there'd be time to plot her next move later. Right now, all she needed was an extra hot cup of coffee, a hot shower, maybe bit of breakfast, and she'd be ready to go. Cat quickly found the coffee machine on the kitchen counter and rifled through the cabinets until she found the coffee she’d request, loading the coffee into the machine and pouring purified water into the top. She stepped back as the coffee began to brew, filling the kitchen with the scent of her premium French Roast and let her mind drift.

Cat was surprised that Kara hadn’t already completed this task. Not that Cat had told the girl to have her coffee ready in the morning, but Cat had expected to see her assistant bright eyed and bushy tailed, with that borderline-pesky pep that usually greeted her at the office every morning. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, Cat saw that it was only a quarter past six in the morning, she supposed Kara might not have been awake yet.

A door closing on the second floor alerted Cat to her fact that Kara, was, in fact, awake and was currently on her way down to where Cat was waiting. Drawing the edges of her silk robe closer around her, Cat turned her back to the stairs, busying herself with pulling down a mug from the cabinet in preparation for her coffee. It didn't take long before Kara could be heard, her footsteps echoing against the stairs.

“Well, good morning—.” Cat started sardonically, stopping abruptly as she turned and got a good look at her assistant.

Kara was trudging down the stairs, limbs swinging languidly by her side. She wasn't dressed for the day, as Cat had expected, but was still in what, Cat assumed, were her pajamas. Pajamas that happened to be a white t-shirt and a pair of faded, grey, sweatpants that sat low on the Kara's hips. The pant legs had bunched up around Kara’s calves as if they had ridden up in the night, and Cat couldn't help but watch as the muscles in her legs flexed and stretched beneath the skin with her every step. By the time she was halfway down the flight of stairs, Cat’s mouth had dropped open slightly as she saw that Kara had neglected to put on a bra before coming down the stairs, pert breast bouncing slightly, hardened nipples visible through the fabric of the sinfully thin t-shirt Kara was wearing.

If Kara had planned this particularly tantalizing display, she showed no indication of it now, eyes practically closed. Upon closer inspection, Cat saw that Kara’s glasses were slightly crooked, as if the girl had just mashed them onto her face before leaving her room, hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and a pair of sheepskin slippers of her feet. She was obviously still half asleep, a realization that Cat observed in surprise—she’d thought for sure that Kara would have been a morning person.

“Kiera?” Cat said softly, getting nothing in return but a low grunt. Cat watched in amusement as Kara nearly tripped into the kitchen’s marble-top island, her hands bracing her against the countertop in time. “You okay there?”

“Dark.” Kara mumbled, trying and failing to slip onto a bar stool. “I couldn't open the window in my room.” She finally managed to sit on the stool, leaning forward until her upper body was draped over the countertop.

“This is Vegas, dear.” Cat offered, moving to grab a second mug from the cabinet. “The windows stay firmly closed. We do have a lovely terrace, but I'm not sure you want to go out there, it might be a bit chilly so early in the morning.”

Kara didn't answer her directly, merely mumbling some complaint about the windows being too thick to let any heat in. Figuring she had nothing constructive to say, Cat abandoned her assistant in favor of attending to the coffee maker which had just finished brewing. Kara groaned again as Cat poured the first cup of coffee and, marveling at the stark difference to her assistant’s usual state of mind, handed the girl the first cup. Kara mumbled out something that might have been a ‘thank you’, grasping the cup with both hands and taking a deep pull. The beverage seemed to do little to wake her up, however, as she promptly went back to resting her head on the counter.

Cat poured herself a cup, leaning back on the counter and watching her assistant. This was a side that Cat had never seen of Kara before and, frankly, she found the sight oddly adorable. Who knew that the Sunny Danvers Sentimentality took a while to assume at the beginning of the day? She wondered how long it took to transform the grumbling mess she saw now into the bubbly character who greeted her every morning with a latte and a smile.

“Didn't you say something about outside?” Kara asked, her voice muffled as she spoke against her arm.

Cat gestured to where the balcony was hidden by the thick curtains. “It's right through there.”

Kara surprised Cat by voluntarily getting up with her cup of coffee and shuffling to the balcony. She pulls back the curtain, letting light stream in, but Kara’s face scrunches in displeasure and she proceeds to open the sliding glass door and step outside. Curious now, Cat takes her own cup of coffee and follows Kara out, watching from the door frame as Kara settles herself on the patio furniture. It was a bit colder than Cat would usually prefer but the cool temperature doesn't seem to bother Kara as she relaxes into her chair, face turned towards the sun.

For how sleepy and dazed Kara had been before, Cat watches Kara come alive now. She almost seems to blossom the longer she’s in the sunlight, skin taking on a healthy glow, even her hair seeming to get lighter. Kara hums happily, a smile spreading over her face, and color floods her cheeks. She turns to face Cat now that she’s fully awake, blue eyes dancing behind her glasses, and Cat is warmed at the sight.

“Feeling better?” Cat asked, taking another step out on the balcony.

“Much better.” She admitted, straightening her glasses.

“Good.” Cat said, taking a seat next to Kara. “We should probably call room service if we want to get breakfast at a decent time before we have to get ready.”

“Right, big day.” Kara nodded, shifting forward in her seat. “I think I saw the room service menu in one of the kitchen drawers. I should go grab that for you.”

“No need. Just order me an egg white omelet with spinach and sliced tomatoes to go along with whatever you’d like.” Cat told her, watching Kara nod once for confirmation.

“Coming right up.” Kara said, heading back inside.

“Oh, and Kiera?” Cat said, stopping Kara before she could leave by softly grabbing her wrist. Cat couldn't help noticing how warm Kara's skin was.

Kara stopped immediately, looking back at her softly. “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“It's a rather nice morning. Have them bring everything out here for us.” Cat decided, enjoying the way Kara smiled in return.

“I’ll let them know.” Kara replied, slipping inside.

* * *

Three hours later, Cat was seated in hair and makeup with a copy of her speech while a makeup artist flitted around her with a curling iron and Kara typed away on a tablet in the corner. After leaving the hotel, their morning had been a whirlwind of activity that had left Cat missing the quiet breakfast they had shared on the terrace.

Cat had to admit that she had never anticipated sharing a leisurely breakfast on the terrace, in pajamas no less, with Kara. Cat’s omelet had been more than satisfactory and Kara’s breakfast must have been good, too, if the speed the girl inhaled her stack of pancakes at had been any indication. Then, they had sat sipping their coffee and taking in the view of the city, content to simply sit together in silence.

The domesticity of it should have turned her off but, instead, Cat had been struck by how natural it felt and how she could picture repeating this formula with only a few differences—dinner on the CatCo balcony as the sun set, late morning brunch on the deck at her beach house, and even an image of a hurried breakfast in her apartment with Carter happily munching on his morning cereal.

Cat was getting ahead of herself. They haven't even shared what she would consider a proper kiss, it was hardly time to be picking out floral arrangements. As if sensing that Cat’s thought were circling around her, Kara glanced up from her iPad and smiled at her. The small gesture set Cat’s stomach fluttering.

“Did you need anything, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked.

“A water would be nice.” Cat replied, grateful that the girl was so perceptive to her moods.

Kara smiled. “I'm on it.”

Cat watched covertly as Kara left the room, letting her eyes linger on the sway of her hips. Kara had a naturally athletic frame, despite her propensity for accidents, and Cat wondered if Kara’s clumsy streak extended beyond the office or if she'd be able to handle herself in an activity that required a little more coordination. Dancing, perhaps?

“Okay, you're all set, Ms. Grant.” Her stylist said, putting down the curling iron and stepping back for Cat’s final approval.

“Very good.” Cat complimented, turning and examine her face and hair in the vanity mirror. “Thank you.”

The stylist nodded. “I'll send in Simon, he'll hook up your mic.”

Simon turned out to be a greasy haired stage hand with a more appalling wardrobe than the little hobbit that worked across from Kara. He struggled to attach the receiver to the back of her slacks and stammered when he asked to run the wire under her shirt. After three attempts, Cat snapped and sent him scurrying from the room, earning a confused smirk from Kara as she returned with her water.

“This wretched thing won't stay put.” Cat practically growled, fumbling with the mic.

“Here, let me.” Kara said, putting the water down and stepping forward to replace Cat’s hands with her own.

Cat huffed but allowed Kara to take over, rolling her eyes for effect. Kara chuckled quietly as she gently took the mic, her fingers searching out the wire that was getting caught at the collar of Cat’s shirt. Kara's fingers brushed the skin at the base of her neck, sending a shiver down Cat’s spine.

“Sorry.” Kara murmured, tugging the wire to gain some additional slack. “It's just caught back here.”

“It's fine.” Cat whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. Being this close, Cat couldn't help staring at Kara’s lips, thankful that her assistant was so absorbed at the task at hand.

“I think I got it.” Kara said, clipping the little microphone head at the collar, tucking it expertly out of sight. “There, all better.”

Cat’s breath caught in her throat as Kara’s hands lingered, her fingers twitching slightly at the collar of Cat’s shirt as if she was trying to hold herself back. Cat noticed Kara’s gaze dip down to her mouth and Cat automatically wet her lips with her tongue. They drifting closer together - practically chest to chest - and Kara had lowered her head slightly as if she was leaning in-.

“Ms. Grant, you're on in five.” A voice came out of nowhere, shocking them both.

Kara took a step back and Cat had to stop herself from stepping forward to maintain their closeness. The intruder wasn't even paying attention to them, busy staring at a clipboard. If Cat remembered correctly, this person was the stage manager.

Cat cleared her throat. “Ah, yes. Thank you.”

“Follow me.” The manager didn't even look up, turning on their heel and leaving the dressing room.

Kara sighed but quickly covered it up by giving Cat an encouraging smile. “Break a leg?”

“I'll see you soon.” Cat said firmly, returning her assistant’s smile and exiting the room. It was time to put on a show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom seems to have no chill today so here's another chapter. Thanks to Rtarara!

“What are we doing, exactly?” Kara asked, confused as they approached a nightclub that had been recommended by one of Cat’s fellow speakers.

There were at least a dozen bouncers out front of a building that Kara would have mistaken for a warehouse if not for the music coming from the second floor. A velvet rope kept the general public from the double doors and at least fifty people were lined up on the sidewalk, waiting to get in. Cat ignored the line, quickly approaching the bouncer closest to the entrance.

“Cat Grant,” She announced, turning to Kara while he looked up her name on the list. “We wanted to celebrate, remember?”

“Right…” Kara trailed off, trying to remember if Cat’s request for a celebratory drink had included Cat mentioning _where_ the drinks would take place.

Kara had spent hours prepping with Cat before her speech but nothing had prepared Kara to see Cat step up on that stage and deliver her speech with such passion. For an hour, Cat commanded the attention of over a thousand people in that audience along with anyone who had seen the speech via the live feed. Every point Cat delivered had been well prepared, every joke met with boisterous laughter. Kara had been so amazed and that it was entirely possible that Cat had told her exactly where they were going and Kara had been too enthralled after the presentation to do anything but agree to their current location.

The bouncer unclipped the velvet rope and waved them in. “Ladies, welcome.”

Cat smirked and entered the building, looking unperturbed when the double doors led them to a flight of stairs. Kara watched as Cat quickly ascended the stairs, in startling high heels no less. Not wanting to lose track of her boss, Kara followed her up the stairs, only pausing when she got to the top to see Cat waiting for her.

They were at the mouth of a hallway that led to a large open space that had a wall that separated the room right down the middle with a bar and seating area on one side, and a DJ and dance floor on the other. In the bar area, paper lanterns hung from the ceiling casting shadows in the many different shapes and colors, and a wall sized LCD screen on the far wall played abstract images that changed with the beat of the music. Towards the dance floor, Kara could see a second wall length LCD screen that illuminated the DJ and the lights that were being projected onto a large disco ball that was hanging in the middle of the dance floor.

There were people seated on bar stools and crowding around waist high tables with their drinks, chatting as if they were completely oblivious to the pounding music coming from the other side of the room. The bartender moved with practiced ease, pouring and serving drinks while the bar backs cleared empty cups, ran the registers, and secured signatures for credit card payments. It wasn’t a place Kara would have ever chosen to come herself, the lights and volume a little too much for her senses, but she tried to block most of it out so she wouldn’t ruin the night for Cat.

As if realizing they were just standing there, Cat jerked her head made a beeline for an empty table. Kara immediately sat on an empty stool and Cat leaned in close. “I’m going to go get us a drink.”

“Do you want me to-?” She started, sliding from her stool until Cat pointed back to her chair in a motion that clearly meant ‘stay’. Kara took her seat again as Cat smirked, leaving Kara to watch as Cat disappeared into the crowd.

The place was obviously popular considering the amount of people Kara saw in the club and by the line waiting for entrance outside. The music was good, as far as she could tell, and she found herself tapping along to the beat against the table with her fingers. Cat returned not long after that holding two glasses, one with an amber colored liquid that had to be her signature bourbon, the other a yellow drink sporting a neon straw, a cherry, and a paper umbrella.

“I figured you’d prefer something sweet over something stronger.” Cat said, putting the cocktail down in front of her and taking her own seat.

”Thanks,” Kara politely took a sip. The drink was sweet, as Cat had promised, but she could still detect the rum that was in there. Kara plucked the cherry from the drink by the stem and ate the fruit – no need to tell Cat that the alcohol was wasted on her.

“From what I hear, this place just opened up a few months ago.” Cat said, looking around critically. “I haven’t been to a club in years. Their selection was impressive, though.” She finished her statement by throwing back the rest of her drink.

Kara nodded, finishing her own drink easily. A server came out of nowhere with refills for both of them, snatching away their empty glasses and retreating before Kara could protest. With the server out of sight, Cat started on her second drink, smirking as Kara sighed.

“You know, this isn’t really necessary.” Kara told her, pulling the drink closer to herself anyways and taking a drink.

“Well, if you don’t want to have a drink, we may as well move onto the dance floor.” Cat shrugged, downing her second bourbon.

“What? Dancing? Oh, no. I don’t think so.” Kara shook her head, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose a bit. She’d danced a bit at high school dances but she’d never really been entirely comfortable dancing in public.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how. I mean, I’ve seen how coordinated you are at the office but I refuse to believe you don’t at least know a few moves.” Cat challenged, the corners of her lips curling up in amusement.

“Oh, I can dance.” Kara remonstrated, trying to take another sip of her drink and missing the straw. Cat laughed at her and Kara scowled. “Doesn’t change the point.”

“Then prove it.” Cat smirked, abandoning their table. She turned back when she realized that Kara was still hovering by the table, looking at her expectantly.

Sighing, Kara slid from her seat and followed, pausing when they reached the mass of people that looked way more crowded up close than it had from her spot near the bar. “Now, what?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “It won’t be that bad.” Cat promised, extending her hand out to her.

Kara took it gently, letting the other woman lead her further onto the dance floor. The music was pounding louder here, the bass reverberating through the walls and floor, but Kara didn’t care as her mind was occupied by the feeling of Cat’s hand in hers. They pushed through several more people, Cat’s grip firm until they’d found a break in the crowd.

Kara tried not to be disappointed when Cat let go of her hand, opting instead to adjust her glasses to buy herself some time. Kara wanted nothing more than to flee the dance floor but Cat was looking at her expectantly and Kara didn’t want to deny Cat what she wanted. She started moving slowly – rolling her hips, moving her arms in time to the music – she could tell that Cat approved when Kara saw her pupils expanded and a smug smirk made its way onto her face.

Kara felt her mouth drop open when she saw that Cat had begun to dance, languidly swaying back and forth, looking at Kara like they were the only two people in the room. Cat did a half spin, turning her back to Kara and twisting her hips in a way that made Kara’s breathe hitch. She couldn’t resist reaching forward, placing her hands on Cat’s hips, timing her movements with Cat’s. To Kara’s surprise, Cat moved further into her embrace, leaning lack until her head was resting on Kara’s chest.

They danced like this, pressed together in synchronized motion until the song changed and Cat turned in Kara’s arms, glancing up at her through half-lidded eyes. Kara felt the thudding of Cat’s heart from where they were connected, her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. They’d never been this close before — each time they'd tried had been thwarted by nerves, timing, or an intrusion — and every time left Kara practically aching when they were forced apart; she didn't think she'd survive another near miss.

Acting on instinct, Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips against Cat’s, praying that she was doing the right thing. Cat gasped, caught off guard, but before Kara could pull back, Cat was wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and pulling her down for more. Encouraged, Kara brought her arms to circle around Cat’s waist, enjoying the feeling of having Cat in her arms.

Cat’s lips tasted faintly of the bourbon she’d been drinking and their lips moved fervently against each other as Kara pulled Cat in closer, wanting to feel more. She opened her mouth, inhaling the sweet scent of Cat’s perfume still clinging to Cat’s skin and felt her do the same, tentatively reaching out with a quick swipe of her tongue.

They broke apart when someone’s overzealous dance moves included an elbow in Cat’s back. Cat scowled, looking around as if she suddenly couldn’t stand the place. “Maybe we should continue this elsewhere?” Cat asked using her grip on the back of Kara’s neck to pull her close again, her breath tickling Kara’s ear.

Kara was thankful that it was too dark to see her blush but knew that Cat was close enough to feel her shiver. “Yes.”

Cat released her hold on Kara’s neck, dragging her hand down her body until Cat was gripping her hand and pulling her off the dance floor and towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I went to an actual club to research for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara carry on from where they left off in the last chapter. Rating change for this one ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a HUGE thank you to Rtarara for editing and keeping me sane while I was writing this chapter. They are the only reason I didn't put my head through a wall. Enjoy.

They traded desperate kisses in the back of the car, not caring that their driver was throwing them surprised looks in the rear view window—all the drivers she employed were bound by a strict non-disclosure agreement anyways. Cat was practically straddling Kara’s lap, her knees pressing into the leather of the seat and hitching her skirt up around her waist. Kara’s hands were hesitantly placed on the tops of her thighs and her skin seemed to burn at the contact. It took everything in her not to grab one of Kara's hands and lead it to her center; there'd be time for that later.

The driver announced their arrival at the hotel and they climbed clumsily out of the black sedan, not bothering with farewells as Cat grasped Kara’s hand and dragged her across the lobby to the elevators. When the doors opened, Cat backed Kara up against the wall like she'd wanted to since the first time they'd ridden in this mechanical death trap. The difference in their height had never been more of an inconvenience as Kara still towered over Cat despite her heels. Not wanting to pull Kara down to her, Cat instead opted to tangle one hand into the hair at the base of Kara’s braid and pulled, tilting her head to the side as Cat peppered kisses to the column of her neck as they began to rise.

“Ugh, please,” Kara moaned, baring more of her neck to Cat. She decided to reward the girl's request by drawing a lazy circle against Kara’s throat with her tongue, making Kara’s breath hitch.

The elevator stopped earlier than anticipated and they broke apart just in time for an elderly couple to shuffle inside and for the husband to shoot them a disapproving look. Cat smiled smugly, shifting until she could put an arm around Kara’s waist and pull her in close, bringing up her other hand to wipe at a smudge of her own lipstick from beside Kara’s mouth.

“Ms. Grant…” Kara whispered, blushing. Her eyes darted around the small space self-consciously.

“Did you want to stop?” Cat asked quietly. She asked the question suggestively but there was real concern behind it. They were in uncharted territory and Cat wanted to be sure that Kara was onboard every step of the way.

“No.” Kara said breathlessly, the smallest hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Cat’s smirk grew. “Then we only have to make it another six floors and we’ll be alone again.” Kara nodded and Cat slid her hand up Kara’s side. “Five.” She splayed her fingers against Kara’s ribs. “Four.” Her thumb inched dangerously close to the underside of Kara's breast. “Three.” Kara shivered. “Two.” Cat swiped the pad of her thumb over the fabric at Kara’s chest. “One.”

The elevator doors opened and their intruders had barely stepped foot onto their floor before Kara had reversed their positions until it was Cat being pressed into the wall. “Eager, are we?” Cat asked, enjoying Kara's reaction.

Kara shut her up with a kiss and Cat lost track of how many floors they had left to go when Kara leaned forward and nudged her knee between Cat’s thighs. Cat’s eyes rolled back into her head as she pressed herself against Kara’s leg, barely even registering that Kara was pulling her several steps forward until she heard a lock disengage. How Kara had gotten them out of the elevator and down the long hallway without Cat noticing was impressive but it did mean that they were forced to reluctantly separate so that they could climb the stairs without injury.

“Um, my room or yours?” Kara asked, her voice low as they reached the top of the stairs.

“Yours, it's closer.” Cat decided, intertwining their hands and letting Kara lead her to the room.

The room was decidedly smaller than the master bedroom, Cat had expected that, but she smirked when she saw that Kara’s bed was unmade—her usually organized assistant had a bit of a messy streak, it seemed - and she marveled at the new bit of information she could add to the many things she was learning about the young woman standing in front of her. Kara smiled guiltily when she saw Cat’s smirk but otherwise didn't comment as Cat moved to the left side of the bed while Kara removed her flats. Cat went to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, noticing when Kara fidgeted, needlessly adjusting her glasses and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“What?” Cat asked immediately as the light filled the room. If Kara was having any second thoughts, she wanted to know now.

Kara shook her head. “Nothing.”

Cat crossed to Kara and put one hand on her arm. “If you want to stop—”

“No!” Kara practically shouted and Cat fought a smile. “No. I don't want to stop.” Kara said, lowering her voice to a normal volume. “I'm just nervous.”

“Would it help if I said I was, too?” Cat offered, hoping the sentiment would reassure her.

Kara looked at her, wonder in her eyes. “Really?”

Cat nodded. “We’ll take it slow. We've got all night.”

Kara’s head bobbed up and down as she nodded but Cat could still feel the nervousness radiating from her. Moving in close, Cat put one arm around Kara’s neck and guided her down for a slow kiss. Kara sighed into her mouth when Cat brushed her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip and the tense set of Kara’s shoulders relaxed. Cat pulled back and saw that Kara's eyes had drifted closed—she was finally relaxing.

“Good girl.” Cat whispered and Kara shivered under the praise. Cat ran a finger under the collar of Kara’s dress. “Did you want me to start by taking this off for you?”

Kara nodded and Cat moved behind her back, making her walk purposely slow and enjoying the way way Kara’s eyes tracked her, half-lidded, pupils dilated. Cat found the zipper to Kara’s dress easily, dragging it down towards the younger woman's waist, making sure to run a hand down Kara’s exposed spine as she went. Kara took a ragged breath, head bowed as Cat pushed the cheap fabric from Kara's shoulders and Cat idly considered taking Kara shopping for some more suitable clothing when they returned.

The dress pooled around Kara's waist and Cat watched as Kara did a small shimmy to free the fabric until it fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Cat swallowed compulsively when she realized that the white, matching, set of underwear was strikingly similar to what she’d imagined Kara had worn in her dream—minus the garter, stockings, and heels. The reminder increased the heat between her legs.

“Sit on the bed.” Cat ordered, surprised that her voice wasn't shaking.

Kara did as she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at Cat, her legs slightly spread. Coming to stand between Kara’s thighs, Cat pulled the hair tie from the bottom of Kara’s braid and ran her hand through her hair, shaking Kara’s hair loose until it fell in soft waves around her shoulders. “Your hair is beautiful. You should wear it down more often.” Cat said offhandedly, running her fingers through the newly freed locks again and again.

Kara didn't answer but a satisfied hum escaped her lips and she leaned further into Cat’s touch. Kara's hair was silk between Cat’s fingers and she couldn't resist gripping and tugging lightly — first to one side and then back so that Kara’s neck was exposed — relishing the freedom of being able to move Kara the way she wanted. She leaned in and brought their lips together, wasting no time in tightening her grip on Kara's hair, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down. Kara whimpered delightfully, bringing her hands up to Cat’s waist and pulling her closer.

Wanting to move them along, Cat pulled back and pushed against the girl's shoulders until Kara was lying back on her elbows. She made a show of undoing the buttons on her shirt, shrugging it off completely. Her skirt was next but she left her heels on, enjoying the extra few inches they gave her over Kara. Cat enjoyed watching as Kara’s mouth dropped open as she reached behind her back and undid her bra, adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor and leaving her chest bare.

Kara didn't bother masking her hungry stare as she took in the sight of her, a fact that Cat observed with pride. She looked good, she knew she did — Cat worked hard to ensure that her figure had stayed in top form — and it was satisfying to see the effect she had on Kara. Cat quirked an eyebrow at her, leaning in and snapping the strap of Kara’s bra against her shoulder. “I think this is in the way.”

Kara nodded and shifted up, reaching behind herself while Cat busied herself with pushing the straps of Kara's bra from her shoulders. The fabric went slack and Cat grasped the front of the bra, tugging it away from Kara’s body. Cat took a moment to commit the scene to memory — Kara reclining languidly on the bed in nothing but her panties, eyes hungrily taking in Cat’s body, breathing ragged, cheeks flushed — she was beautiful.

Cat couldn't stand keeping her hands to herself any longer and she leaned forward and cradled Kara's face in her hands as she recaptured Kara’s lips. Kara responded eagerly and she reached up to mirror Cat’s hold on her face, drawing Cat forward as Kara leaned further back into the mattress. Cat let herself be pulled in, planting one knee on the bed while placing her other purposely between Kara’s thighs. Cat moved her knee in a deliberate circle, feeling Kara's breathing hitch and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring the depths of Kara's mouth while Kara ground her hips against Cat’s knee. Cat let her hands wander until she was palming both of Kara’s breasts in her hands, making Kara groan loudly and arch her back into Cat’s touch.

“Do you like that?” Cat asked, pulling back and watching the way Kara’s eyes rolled back into her head as Cat circled Kara’s nipples with her thumbs.

“Yes!” Kara nodded emphatically, her eyes closed tight and her hips moving against Cat’s leg again.

“What about if I did this?” Cat asked, not waiting for Kara figure out what she was doing before dipping her head and drawing one of the raised peaks into her mouth.

“Ah! AH!” Kara cried out, arching herself further into Cat’s mouth. “Yes!”

Cat swirled her tongue and used her left hand to mimic the movements of her tongue with her fingers as Kara bucked her hips, trying to get more friction. Every noise Kara was making urged Cat further, encouraging her to pinch, tug and roll with her fingers, flick, suck, and bite.

Reaching between them with her right hand, Cat cupped her palm against Kara’s sex and felt how her underwear was almost completely soaked through. “Ms. Grant!” Kara nearly shouted, head thrown back against the pillows. “Please!”

“I think we’re a little beyond formalities at this point.” Cat murmured against Kara’s skin while she pressed her thumb against Kara's clit through her underwear and making her gasp. She knew that, if she kept going like this, it wouldn't take much more for her to push Kara over the edge. “I think ‘Cat’ will do just fine, don't you?”

“Okay,” Kara mumbled. Her answer wasn't exactly what Cat wanted so she made another swipe with her thumb and Kara trembled. “Cat.” She added, always fast on the uptake.

“Good girl, Kara.” Cat said, purposely drawing out the sound of Kara’s name.

Kara shivered beneath her and Cat wasn't sure if it was because of what she was doing with her hands or if it was at the sound of Kara’s real name. She knew it affected Kara that she refused to call her by name — especially during the brief time Cat called her by a number — but she knew that her days of using an incorrect name to distance herself from her assistant were over. Whatever had been building between them for months was finally out in the open and, while Cat knew that what they were doing wasn't the most prudent, she also knew that she wouldn't change.

Kara bucked against her hand once again and Cat smirked, wanting to take a more direct approach to bringing Kara to the edge. Moving her hand away from Kara’s center, Cat started to move away from the bed despite Kara letting out a desperate whimper at the loss of friction. She tried to scoot closer to Cat to regain the contact between her legs but Cat put a hand against Kara’s hips, pushing her down on the mattress and stilling her movements.

“Nuh, uh.” Cat said warningly, removing herself completely from the bed as Kara whined pathetically. “Relax, I just want you to move onto the bed properly.” Cat said soothingly, running a hand over Kara's breasts. “Lay down in the middle with your head against the pillows and your legs spread.”

Kara raced to obey, shifting and sitting up on her knees. Cat was waiting patiently for her to reposition herself and was caught off guard when Kara claimed a passionate kiss before lying in the position Cat had indicated. Cat had to fight back a chuckle at Kara’s unforeseen antic — it was intensely satisfying to have someone as young and beautiful as Kara to be so obviously willing and ready for her — it was equal parts sexy and exhilarating. Cat allowed herself a moment to enjoy the view before her before climbing into bed after her, kneeling between Kara's legs.

She spent several minutes resuming her previous ministrations, measuring reactions, looking for those particular spots that drove Kara crazy, and doing everything possible to work Kara back into a frenzy. Cat wasn't careful or controlled with her explorations and when Cat bit down on Kara’s nipple, she let out a particularly loud shout. Cat was a little afraid that she’d hurt her, but then Kara moaned loudly and asked for more so Cat redoubled her efforts. Kara enjoyed when Cat used a more demanding touch — a particularly hard tug of Kara’s hair, nails raking over the skin of Kara's thighs, biting down on her shoulder, or the harsh pinch and pull of her breasts — making the loudest moans and Cat couldn't help feeling her own arousal increase with every exclamation.

Shifting back on her heels, Cat brought her fingers to play at the waistband of Kara's underwear. “Lift up for me, won't you?”

“ _Yes_.” Kara groaned, doing as she was told and lifting her hips to allow Cat to pull her panties off of her, leaving her fully nude.

“You look incredible, Kara.” Cue another shiver. “Good enough to eat, in fact.” Cat said seductively, running a finger up Kara’s slit. “I think I’m going to do just that.”

“Please, Cat!” Kara begged, grasping the sheets from just that simple touch.

“Well, since you asked so politely.” Cat smirked, pushing two fingers inside and lowering her mouth to Kara's clit.

Kara cried out something that might of been her name but then dissolved into an unintelligible shout. Cat started slowly, lapping lazily while Kara moaned and rolled her hips. The muscles in Kara's thighs were beginning to shake, her back stiffened, her breath caught in her throat and Cat knew that she wasn't too far away from the big moment. Cat alternated between pumping her fingers and swirling her tongue, bringing her free hand to try unsuccessfully to hold down the erratic movements of Kara's hips.

“Cat, I can’t—” Kara broke off, moaning loudly.

“Then don't.” Cat shot back, returning her mouth back to her task.

Cat wished that she could draw this out further, but she knew that it was cruel to keep Kara waiting on the edge like this. Curling her fingers upward, Cat felt Kara’s muscles contract around them and she redoubled her efforts with her tongue—earning a chant of ‘ _don't stop, don't stop_ ’ from Kara. On one particularly quick swipe of her tongue, Cat heard what she thought was the sound of ripping fabric as Kara's back arched off the mattress and Cat struggled to keep herself in place while Kara rode out her orgasm.

A few moments later, Cat extradited herself from between Kara’s legs, her heavy breathing joining Kara’s as they both caught their breath. Leaning her head against one of Kara's thighs, Cat watched as Kara's trembling faded into light spasms and listened, amused, as Kara muttered something that Cat didn't recognize as English with her glasses askew.

“I didn't quite catch that.” Cat teased, her voice low.

“That was amazing.” Kara replied as Cat crawled up her body. “C’mere.” She added, kissing Cat soundly. Cat hummed into the kiss, pleased that Kara was bold enough to take a taste of herself from Cat’s lips. Kara cradled Cat’s face gently, her thumb storming absently over the apple of her cheeks. The kiss left Cat breathless as Kara pulled back to stare into her eyes, her expression so warms and vulnerable that Cat was mesmerized. “It's your turn.”

Cat smirked. “You're not too tired?”

“Well, I can't quite feel my legs but you know I don't like to leave things half finished.” Kara quipped, returning Cat’s smirk with a warm smile of her own.

“Well, if you're still having trouble, I know one way we could accomplish it without you having to move.” Cat said airily.

“I think I can handle that.” Kara giggled, obviously catching what Cat was suggesting.

Cat leaned down and kissed Kara again, keeping their lips connected as she shimmied out of her own underwear. She was nearly as soaked as Kara had been and she was eager to get started. Releasing Kara’s lips, Cat sat back on her heels and plucked her glasses from her face.

“Hey, wait!” Kara startled, sitting up. She looked slightly panicked as she tried to grab the glasses out of Cat’s hands.

Cat paused, cocking an eyebrow and holding the frames just out of reach. “Do you honestly think you'll be needing these?”

Kara flushed and she sank back down among the pillows. “No, you're right.”

“Alright then.” Cat said, putting the glasses on the bedside table. “Because if you're not up for this-.”

“No! I am!” Kara rushed to assure her, grabbing one of Cat’s legs and pulling her until she was straddling her lap. Kara shifted up and kissed her. “I want this.” Kara kissed her jaw. “Please, Cat.” Kara kissed her neck. “I want you, please.”

Cat shivered, feeling her arousal return with every open mouth kiss placed against her skin as she made her way down Cat’s chest, Kara’s hands sliding against her bare back. Kara sucked each of her breasts into her mouth, lavishing them with attention while Cat squirmed in her lap. When she couldn't stand it any longer, Cat pressed on Kara’s shoulders until she released her breasts with a ‘pop’.

“Alright, if you insist.” Cat said, pretending to sigh.

“I do.” Kara murmured, leaning back in to draw a circle around Cat’s left areola with her tongue. “I really do.”

Cat rolled her eyes and pushed against Kara's shoulders again. “Enough talk, Kara. I’m going to put that mouth of yours to better use.”

Kara smiled smugly but didn't answer, lying back down against the pillows. Cat moved to straddle Kara’s face, surprised when Kara wrapped her arms around her and practically lifted her into place. She swayed slightly, trying to get into a comfortable position while Kara slid her hands under her body and grabbed her ass.

“Hey!” Cat exclaimed, staring down at Kara sternly. “I would appreciate if you didn't keep me waiting forev— _Oh_!” Cat was cut off when Kara abruptly leaned in and shoved her tongue inside of her core. “ _Oh_!”

Cat grabbed the headboard to steady herself, moaning against the relentless way Kara was moving her tongue. She had no idea where Kara had learned to eat someone out with such vigor, but Cat certainly wasn't complaining as Kara dipped her tongue into Cat’s opening. Cat started moving her hips, rolling them against Kara’s face, unable to stop the loud moan that passed through her lips.

Her release was building quickly, Cat could feel it in the tightening of her belly and the quivering muscles in her thighs. Breathing erratic, Cat reached down to grab a handful of Kara's beautiful hair, angling Kara’s face as Cat rode her to completion. She gripped her own breast with her free hand, rolling her nipple between her fingers as she came, letting out a scream as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

“Kara…” Cat groaned, sagging against the headboard as Kara’s tongue slowed and stilled inside of her. “That was amazing.” Cat said, echoing Kara's earlier words.

“Yeah?” Kara asked, looking up at Cat for confirmation.

“Yes.” Cat smiled down at her, smoothing Kara's hair down soothingly as Kara's eyes lit up. “You did wonderfully.” Cat whispered.

Cat tried to shift backwards, figuring that Kara would want her off of her, but she was barely able to move more than a few inches before letting out a groan in protest. Cat couldn't remember the last time she'd been so completely spent that she wasn't able to move, a testament to Kara’s abilities. After another moment, Kara must have known how hard it was for her to move because she took great care in shifting Cat until she was laying comfortably on the bed next to her.

“Is that better?” Kara asked, a smug smile playing on her lips.

“Don't let it get to your head, Danvers.” Cat warned her, unable to fight the stupid smile crossing her own face as Kara looked down at her.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Kara said in mock seriousness, reaching down to take off the heels Cat was still wearing, tossing them to the floor. “Did you want to try and head back to your room?”

“Here is fine for tonight.” Cat mumbled, grabbing one of the pillows and settling herself on it.

“So, should I sleep here or…?” Kara asked, sounding a little unsure despite her attempts at a joking tone.

“Just get back over here before I change my mind!” Cat ordered sternly, reaching over and turning out the light.

Kara lay down beside her, pulling the comforter at their feet over them both. “Of course, Ms. Grant.”

“Kara!” Cat said warningly, pulling Kara into her arms.

“Right, of course, Cat.” Kara corrected, giggling nervously. She laid her head against Cat's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

It was incredibly comfortable and Cat couldn't help placing a kiss on Kara's forehead. “Go to sleep, Kara.” Cat said softly, closing her eyes and drifting off to the sound of Kara's rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Kara wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep when she felt Cat get out of bed, carefully rolling her until Kara was lying fully on the bed. She wondered sleepily were Cat was going, feeling a spike of anxiety at the thought that Cat was going to leave her room until she heard the door to her in-suite bathroom close and realized that Cat was simply using the bathroom.

Their night had been incredible from their first dance to falling asleep in each other's arms. Out of all the scenarios she’d considered for the weekend, the intimacy they'd shared was an unexpected bonus. She couldn't put her feelings into words about how it felt to hear Cat call her by name — almost as amazing as it felt to come undone with Cat’s fingers inside of her — or how it felt to hear her name falling from Cat’s lips when she came. Kara smiled into her pillow just remembering.

A toilet flushing brought her attention back to the present as Cat closed the door behind her and washing her hands in the sink. Once she'd dried her hands on the fluffy towels by the vanity, Cat turned back to the bed, spotting Kara watching her.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Cat asked affectionately, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing Kara’s hair away from her face.

“No, it wasn't you.” Kara assured her, enjoying the feeling of Cat’s hands in her hair. “What time is it?”

“Late. Or early, depending on your perspective.” Cat told her, glancing at the digital clock in the room. “Go back to sleep, Kara. I'm coming back to bed as soon as I grab my phone from my bag downstairs.”

“Do you want me to get it?” Kara offered, pushing herself up.

“I'm not entirely useless without you, dear.” Cat said, smiling. “I'll be right back; I'll grab yours, as well.”

“Thank you,” Kara mumbled, as Cat left the room.

Kara sighed and relaxed back into the bed as Cat headed down the hall, leaving the door open in her wake. Kara turned her head and tried to get back to sleep but she was tuned into Cat’s movements and couldn't help hearing her move around the living room. She must have grabbed both of their phones pretty quickly because Kara could hear Cat climbing the stairs and she smiled, wondering if they'd get a repeat of the night's activities.

A phone ringing caught her attention and she heard Cat curse, “ _Shit! Is this hers or mine? Oh, screw it. Hello?_ ”

Kara's eyes snapped open when she heard Alex’s voice coming through the speaker, rushed and distracted. “ _Kara! We need you to get back here ASAP, your uncle is attacking and National City needs you!_ ”

Kara’s heart pounded in her chest, fear filling her. Whatever Cat was doing, she wasn't answering and Kara heard Alex continue. “ _Hello? Earth to Supergirl! We need your ass over here now!_ ”

Flinging herself out of bed, Kara ran to the hall, pausing when she spotted Cat standing at the top of the stairs, her expression cold. Cat’s eyes narrowed when she saw Kara standing, naked, in the doorway. “Cat…” Kara said pleadingly, pleading for what, she wasn't sure.

Cat took a deep breath but it was impossible to mistake the anger radiating from her. “Supergirl will be on her way in just a moment.”

There was a long pause on the other line. “ _Kara?_ ”

“Unfortunately, no.” Cat said quietly. “But I assure you that she will be on her way shortly.” Cat ended the call without waiting for another word.

They stood staring at each other and Kara squirmed under the intensity of Cat’s glare. “Cat…” Kara tried again.

“You better get going.” Cat said coolly, tossing Kara her phone. “It sounds important.”

“Cat, please!” Kara said, taking a step toward her until Cat stepped back. “I can explain!”

“Go and save the day, Supergirl. We’ll talk about this when you get back.” Cat spat, turning on her heel and disappearing into her room, leaving Kara standing in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter so far, I believe. Next one probably won't take so long. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rtarara for editing this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Kara pushed herself on the flight from Las Vegas to National City, making it there in record time. Her phone was ringing off the hook, but Kara kept ignoring the incoming phone calls from her sister—she’d deal with Alex after the fight. Flying into the city limits, it was easy to zero in on the destruction Non was causing. The mindless destruction was clearly a haphazard retaliation to Kara thwarting his latest Myriad failure the week before.

Kara threw herself into the fight, letting the physical struggle distract her from the inevitable fall out that was awaiting her back in Vegas. She was able to draw Non out of the city, minimizing any further damage as they traded blows for nearly an hour. After a particularly bad hit where Non managed to throw her into the side of a mountain, Kara rebounded, taking him by surprise and destroying the small device attached to his suit that gave him immunity to Kryptonite.

“Alex, now!” Kara shouted into her Bluetooth receiver, taking several shots at Non.

“Coming in hot!” Alex replied over the speaker, the blades of a helicopter muffling her voice.

In a matter of minutes, Kara could hear the helicopter approaching and she tried to keep Non pinned down until it arrived. Alex was manning the machine gun and was careful to keep the shots squarely at her uncle so as not to hit Kara by accident. The close proximity to the supply of kryptonite bullets was visibly weakening the both of them — their flying was slower, their punches weaker — as the helicopter continued to circle the fight.

Finally, one bullet grazed her uncle’s leg, eliciting an angry cry and Non used his heat vision to down the copter, the aircraft to begin spiraling out of control towards the ground. “This isn’t over!” He shouted at Kara.

 “Crap!” Kara cursed, abandoning the fight and chasing after the falling helicopter. She caught it easily and fought to lower it to the ground, the kryptonite still weakening her. “Alex, you guys okay?”

“We’re fine!” Alex said, hopping out of the damaged craft and pushing Kara several paces back from the wreckage as her colleagues got their bearings. “It looks like Non escaped again.”

“Yeah, well, it was either chase him or catch you.” Kara shrugged, not regretting her choice in the least. There’d be other chances to defeat her uncle. “How's the damage to the city?”

“Contained.” Alex assured her. “Are you coming back to headquarters for a debriefing?”

Kara shook her head. “I should get back.”

“How much trouble are you in?” Alex asked cautiously, guilt written all over her face.

“It’s tough to know.” Kara shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Is there any way we can play it off?” Alex asked hopefully. “Maybe we can ask Hank—”

Kara shook her head. “Cat’s not stupid; she wouldn’t fall for anything like that a second time.” She knew she had a lot to answer for when she got back to the hotel, not the least of which was how she’d pulled off the double deception back a few months ago. “Plus,” she looked down at the ground. “I don’t want to lie to her anymore.”

“I just don’t get what she was doing answering your phone.” Alex said indignantly, pulling out her satellite phone to call in their emergency transport. Kara flinched and Alex narrowed her eyes. “What am I missing?”

“Well, remember when I said I saw going to see how this weekend went?” Kara reminded her. Alex frowned at her, brows knit in confusion until she absorbed Kara's words and Alex’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you serious?” Alex asked, her eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline. “So you…?”

“Uh, huh.” Kara nodded.

“With her…?” Alex asked.

“Yup.” Kara answered, a blush covering her cheeks.

“Oh my god!” Alex shouted, smacking her lightly on the arm. “Your cover is blown because you didn't have the foresight to keep track of your phone after you got laid!”

“Hey! You're the one that didn't check if it was me before spilling my biggest secret over the phone!” Kara shot back indignantly.

Alex scowled. “Fine, so maybe we're both at fault.” She admitted.

“No kidding.” Kara mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Just call me when you get done?” Alex sighed. “We’ll need to know if she’ll keep your secret or if she'll need some convincing.”

“She's not like that.” Kara told her, shaking her head. Her sister looked like she was going to say something else and Kara quickly cut her off. “I can handle it.”

“Okay, but call me either way?” Alex asked her, placing a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. “I just want to know that you're okay.”

“I will, Alex.” Kara said, giving her sister a hug. “But now I've gotta go.”

“Good luck!” Alex said half heartedly. “You're gonna need it!” She added.

Kara didn't bother responding, soaring off into the night back towards Las Vegas. She didn’t fly as quickly as she had on the way back to National City, stalling as much as possible until she was overtaken by a ten year old’s drone somewhere around Death Valley and she couldn't justify flying at such a slow pace any longer. Picking up speed, Kara flew the remaining distance, landing on the private balcony of the hotel when no one was looking. Kara could hear Cat moving around in the kitchen, probably getting a drink, and Kara took a deep breath and opened the sliding glass door, her heart beat more erratic than when she's been fighting her deranged uncle.

* * *

Cat watched Kara enter the villa, eyes lingering on the suit. It was surprising that Kara had chosen to return by way of the balcony, and in full regalia, rather than coming in through the front door; at least the girl wasn't denying it any longer. Cat had spent the last couple of hours processing the situation they found themselves in, trying to ensure that she'd be in complete control when they had this conversation.

Cat took a drink of the coffee she'd made herself and admitted that she'd spent the first hour of Kara's absence stewing over the betrayal of it all before calming down enough to leave her suite. The first stop she made was to Kara's room to see if she had truly left and, finding it empty, Cat had decided to investigate a bit. The only thing out of place was Kara's sheet which had been torn apart, explaining the tearing noise she'd heard while Kara was in the midst of her orgasm.

Shaking her head to clear her mind from that train of thought, Cat adopted a hardened expression before addressing the hero. “I figured you'd be back sooner.” Cat said coolly, enjoying the way Kara’s jaw clenched.

“It was a long flight.” Kara said, not meeting her gaze. She closed the sliding glass door and crossed to the kitchen island.

“Really?” Cat challenged, her grip tightening on the handle of her coffee mug. It so clearly a lie that Cat was more offended that Kara thought she would buy it.

Kara sighed. “No, okay? I was avoiding having to come back so soon.”

“Well, that's just childish.” Cat scolded, setting her cup down on the counter. “I assume that everything was taken care of?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, leaning against the countertop and crossing her arms over her chest. It was a defensive pose, one Cat recognized but wasn’t used to seeing from Supergirl. Cat waited to see if she would expand on her answer but, after a moment, it became apparent that Kara wasn’t going to elaborate.

“Fine,” Cat snapped, drumming her fingers on the countertop in annoyance. She had already contacted CatCo for an update on the situation and gotten the scoop from the night stringer at the Tribune; there had never been any doubt that Supergirl could handle it. No, the conversation they were about to have had nothing to do with how capable Supergirl was. “You owe me an explanation.”

“Can we not do this now?” Kara sighed, her shoulders sagging.

Cat glared at her incredulously. “Are you seriously proposing that we, what? Put this conversation on the back burner? You _lied_ to me!” Cat shouted, eyes flashing. “You can't possibly think-!”

“You _told_ me—” Kara shouted, cutting Cat off. Cat took a step backwards instinctively. She could count the number of times Kara had raised her voice to her on one hand and the number of times Supergirl had ever done the same was even less, the last of which had ended with Cat being flung over the side of her own building. Kara seemed to realize the same thing because she made a conscious effort to lower her voice. “You told me that if I valued my job, I needed to come up with a way to prove to you that I wasn’t Supergirl. So I did.”

“But you are Supergirl!” Cat shot back. “So could you see how I'd be upset about that?”

“Just,” Kara paused. “Just let me take a shower and get out of my suit—then I will try explain as much as I can.”

“Fine,” Cat nodded, watching as Kara released a breath and disappeared up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Rtarara for helping me with the edits for this one. I was stuck for a long time.

Cat refilled her cup of coffee before settling herself at the dining room table. It was late—or early, depending on your point of view—and Cat sipped at the caffeinated beverage to keep her exhaustion at bay. She passed the time by thinking back to the last several months in her mind, recalling all the lame excuses, the half-baked explanations, and, worst of all, the several outright lies when Cat had guessed correctly about her assistant’s identity. By the time Cat heard Kara’s door upstairs open and close, signaling her decent, Cat had polished off the rest of the pot of coffee and was scowling as she tapped one manicured finger against the tabletop.

Kara had changed into her pajamas, and her hair, darker now that it was wet, was left down to soak the top of her t-shirt. Cat was reminded of the night Kara had caught the failing plane and the grainy cellphone picture that had spurred her into her role as Supergirl. Cat noticed with annoyance that Kara’s glasses were back in place, the thick frames somewhat obscuring the wary expression on her face as she joined Cat in the dining area.

“I see you look more like yourself again,” Cat said as Kara sank down into a chair at the end of the table. It was farther than Cat would have liked and it only served to heighten her irritation.

“I’m always me, the suit doesn’t change that,” Kara said, not making eye contact. Seeing Kara like this—casual clothing, one leg drawn up on the chair, hands wrapped around her knee—it would have been hard to believe that she was Supergirl if Cat hadn’t seen it with her own eyes.

“Fine,” Cat said, folding her hands on top of the table. “Are you still going to explain?”

“What do you want to know?” Kara countered. Obviously she wasn’t going to make this process easy.

“What’s your name?” Cat asked, figuring it was an easy place to start. Thinking back to the girl’s displeasure when Cat had named the hero ‘Supergirl’, Cat highly doubted that ‘Kara Danvers’ was anything other than an alias.

Kara kept her expression neutral. “My full name is Kara Zor-El, but I’ve been Kara Danvers since I arrived here.”

“Who else knows?” Cat asked rather than react to the new information.

“My sister and foster mother, Winn, Lucy, James,” Kara recited. “There’s a family friend, Hank, and my cousin, of course.”

Cat nodded—it was a short list, at least. “How are you and Superman so far apart in age when your planet was destroyed nearly three decades ago?”

“I arrived later than him,” Kara explained, a small frown on her face. “There’s a spot in space called the Phantom Zone and—”

“Please,” she scoffed. “This explanation sounds like something out of the X-Files.” She crossed her arms. She knew she was being ridiculous, but Kara had lied about everything for months and she was tired of being fed line after line. The Phantom Zone sounded like something from a bad Disney ride that Carter subjected her to.

“There is!” Kara insisted, glowering. “I was stuck there for years before I even got here!”

“It’s just a little far-fetched, don’t you think?” Cat said coldly. “Superman is supposed to be the last of your kind and then you show up years later and, now, there’s a whole host of aliens with the same powers attacking the city. How do we know there aren’t any more of you out there?”

Kara’s eyes flashed with something dangerous and Cat knew she’d struck a nerve. “Why don’t you just ask what it is you really want to know?” Kara challenged, expression dark.

“Fine! Why have you been lying to me for the past three years?” Cat demanded, attempting to keep her voice even and almost managing it.

“Months,” Kara corrected.

“What?” Cat hissed, eyes narrowing.

“I haven’t been lying to you for years, I’ve only been Supergirl for—” Kara started but Cat cut her off.

“Oh, yes, because that makes this so much better!” Cat snapped, her tone mocking. She pushed away from the table and began pacing. “No matter how you try to spin this, you’ve been lying to me since the first day we’ve met.”

“How do you figure?” Kara asked, jaw clenched.

“You never told me who you really were!” Cat shouted, hands on her hips as she glared at Kara.

“Would you have even cared?” Kara asked, leaning back in her seat, hands clenched into fists on top of the table. “I worked for you for two years before you even bothered to try and get to know me. You didn’t even ask about my family until this past Thanksgiving!”

“So, is that what this is? You’ve been lying to me because you’re hurt I didn’t bother to ‘get to know you’ sooner?” Cat asked, grimacing as she used air quotes to make her point.

“No!” Kara exclaimed, shaking her head. “I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure if I could trust you! Plus, I can’t just go around telling people who I am!”

“And, yet, it seems like half the office knows!” Cat said scathingly.

“James knew before he even started at CatCo, and I barely told Winn after the whole plane catching incident,” Kara huffed.

“And baby Lane?” Cat prompted.

“I told Lucy when she went back to work for the Army. We’ve,” Kara paused, censoring her words. “Worked together after that.”

“We’ve worked together too, in case you’ve forgotten,” Cat reminded her, rankled by the fact that Kara didn’t trust her after all they’d been through.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Kara said, her throat bobbing as she swallowed. “Of course I haven’t.”

“And those instances weren’t enough to gain your trust?” Cat asked, her hands clenching against her sides.

“It’s more complicated than that—” Kara protested, her face reddening.

“And if I’m so untrustworthy, then what the hell was tonight?!” Cat demanded, unable to stop the sarcasm from her voice. That was the real crux of the issue. Kara had gone to bed with her without being truthful about who she was or who they were becoming together.

“You once asked me why I waited so long to be Supergirl,” Kara sighed, ignoring Cat’s question.

“Yes, you said it wasn’t a job you took lightly,” Cat repeated, her mind drifting back to that night on the ridge; Cat’s first up close and personal meeting with the hero.

“What you don’t know is that from the time I landed on earth, everyone has always told me that I needed to hide who I really am,” Kara told her, her voice trembling. “I pushed Kara Zor-El to the side and focused on being Kara Danvers. But then, I caught that plane and you named me Supergirl and I have spent every day since then trying to live up to the name.” Kara shook her head. “Some days, I don’t know if I’m supposed to be one or the other, or if there’s even a difference anymore.”

Cat sighed, closing her eyes. “Kara…”

“And tonight,” Kara continued, her voice softening. Cat’s eyes snapped back open, taking in the vulnerable expression on Kara’s face as she stared at Cat. “Tonight was something I’d wanted but never thought I’d get. Tonight was me giving in because you didn’t need me to be Supergirl, or Kiera, or anything else. I felt like you just wanted me.” Kara took a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears but didn’t spill over. “I thought I’d just be able to forget about the rest, for once.”

Cat deflated a bit at the admission. Kara’s statement was something that echoed her own feelings. How often did she end things with a potential partner because they were only interested in her as Cat Grant, Queen of All Media? Those were the people who were only dating her for the prestige, the perks, or else for the bragging rights. As time wore on, Cat told herself that these people were useful only for the physical release they offered, cutting herself off emotionally to protect both herself and her son.

With Kara, it had felt like, maybe, Cat could’ve had something more. Kara had already proven herself loyal to Cat whether it was beneficial to her or not, and Kara knew things about Cat that she hadn’t shared with a lover since her marriage to Carter’s father. Now with the knowledge that Kara was Supergirl, Cat realized that she may have actually found someone else who truly understood how hard it was to cultivate any kind of relationship in the public eye. Because what kind of relationship could Kara have if she was always worried if her partner was with her as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl?

“Kara,” Cat whispered, moving towards the other end of the table. Kara tracked her movements nervously, her upper body stiff as Cat moved closer. Cat stopped directly in front of her, reaching out to cover one of Kara’s hands where it sat clenched against the table. Kara flinched at the contact but Cat didn’t let it deter her, not stopping until Kara had relaxed her grip and allowed Cat to lace their fingers together. “Just tell me one thing,” Cat said, using her other hand to grip Kara’s chin and lift the girl’s face to face her. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Honestly?” Kara asked, a small smile spreading over her face. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to hold out much longer.”

“Then we’ll figure out the rest later.” Cat leaned down and pressed their mouths together, sighing as both of them relaxed into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual but hopefully you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Kara lay in bed hours later, holding Cat against her chest as she ran a hand over Cat’s arm, her cheek pressed into the top of Cat’s head. The other woman’s heartbeat was steady and her breathing even, letting Kara know that Cat was still sleeping peacefully after their late night. Kara could sense that it was late, possibly even afternoon, and but she was reluctant to let go despite her gnawing hunger and full bladder.

After their discussion, Kara had been surprised when Cat had invited her to spend the remainder of the night in her bedroom. Kara had been afraid that Cat would reject her after finding out the truth—she wouldn’t have blamed her—and was relieved when Cat had pressed another kiss to her lips and admitted that she wasn’t planning to let Kara out of her sight just yet. They kept their distance from one another as they climbed into bed but that only lasted until Cat had turned out the lamp on the bedside table, surprising Kara by sliding in close and throwing an arm around Kara’s waist. After that, Kara felt the anxiousness in her chest melt away as she settled herself fin Cat’s embrace, listening to her heartbeat until they both fell asleep.

Kara’s stomach growled embarrassingly loud, cutting through the silence, making Kara stiffen as Cat’s heartbeat quickened and her breathing hitched. Kara hoped that if she held still, Cat would stay asleep but those hopes were dashed when Kara heard the other woman groaned.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled as Cat pulled out of her arms.

Cat turned until she was lying flat on her back, blinking up at the ceiling. “What time is it?”

“It’s,” Kara paused, turning around to grab her phone from the nightstand behind her. “Eleven forty-nine.” She replaced the phone back on the table besides her glasses, purposely ignoring the missed text she’d gotten from Alex asking for an update on the situation with Cat—she still wasn’t entirely sure where they stood so how could she give her sister an update?

“No wonder your stomach is growling loud enough to wake the dead,” Cat teased, her voice still thick with sleep. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I haven't been awake long,” Kara shrugged, stretching the truth a little. She’d been up for quite a while but she hadn’t been bothered until the last half hour.

“Alright,” Cat said, propping her head up with one hand. “Well, as much as I’d like to sit around here all day, we do have to check out eventually and make it back to the plane.”

Kara nodded. “Okay, just let me use the bathroom and then I can start making the arrangements.” She didn’t wait for Cat’s response, throwing the covers back and heading for the in-suite bathroom. When she returned, Kara was surprised to see that Cat was sitting up in bed, flipping through a booklet that she recognized as the hotel’s room service menu. “Hey.”

“Breakfast or lunch?” Cat asked, flipping between several pages.

“Breakfast,” Kara said, sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of Cat.

“Did you want the same thing as yesterday?” Cat asked absently.

“Actually,” Kara started, drawing the word out and scrunching her nose up. Cat noticed the change in tone and looked up at her questioningly. “I didn’t eat anything after the fight yesterday so…” Kara trailed off, hoping that Cat would catch on.

“You need more food than usual?” Cat supplied, unperturbed as Kara nodded. “Well, what do you want?” Cat showed Kara the menu, leaning in close.

“Hmm…” Kara titled her head to see the breakfast selection. “French toast—because I got the pancakes yesterday—and the Southwestern Omelet,” Kara decided, pointing to both items.

“Alright,” Cat said, leaning to the side and grabbing the phone from the nightstand. She hit the number for room service and waited while the concierge answered.

“Aria Sky Suites, how many we serve you?” Someone answered cheerfully.

“Yes, I wanted to place an order,” Cat started, running a hand through her tangled curls.

“Of course, Ms. Grant. What can we get for you?” Kara could hear the sound of pots and pans being moved in the background.

“Yes, can I get the French toast and the Southwestern Omelet?” Cat ordered, pursing her lips slightly as she flipped a page in the menu.

“Certainly, would you like ham, bacon, or sausage with that?” Kara heard them ask.

“Uh,” Cat said, looking up at Kara. “Do I want ham, bacon, or sausage?” Cat said, repeating the question for Kara—Cat didn’t know that she could hear the concierge clearly with her advanced hearing.

They all sounded good and Kara couldn’t decide. “Um…yes.” Kara nodded eagerly.

“Yes, what?” Cat asked, placing a hand over the receiver.

“Yes,” Kara repeated, smirking when Cat understood and rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god,” Cat mumbled, uncovering the receiver. “Can I get all three?” Kara beamed.

“All three? Uh…of course!” Kara could hear the slight waver in the concierge’s voice that clearly indicated that they thought Cat had ordered too much food. “Will that be all?”

“No, can I also get the Belgian waffles? And a fruit plate,” Cat finished, closing the menu and setting it on the night stand.

“We should have your order up to you shortly," they assured her.

Cat hummed her acknowledgement and hung up the phone. “Well, I’m sure they’re convinced we’re feeding a small army.”

Kara chuckled. “Thanks. Why did you order the fruit plate?”

“I wanted to make sure you were getting something healthy,” Cat said dryly, pulling back the covers and rising from the bed.

“There are bananas in the French toast,” Kara pointed out, lying flat on the bed. No reason to tell Cat that things like calorie count and nutritional content made little difference to her.

Cat chuckled. “Keep an ear out for the door,” she said, padding towards the bathroom.

Kara heard the door click shut and she rolled onto her stomach, enjoying the ability to spread out over Cat’s California King sized mattress. Her mind was running through all the preparations she’d need to make in order to get them back to National City before the day was over—settle the bill with the Aria, close the account with the driving service, contact the on-call pilot and have them prep the jet—things that she usually would have completed by now if it weren't for the personal entanglements she now found herself in with Cat. Would she find herself out of job once they returned to National City? Was her identity in danger of being splashed across the pages of the Tribune?

Kara shook those thoughts from her head. She truly didn't believe that Cat would do that, especially not after inviting her to spend the night in her bed. But that brought more questions to the forefront of Kara's mind. Why was Cat acting like nothing was wrong? After the reception she'd gotten the previous night, Kara had fully expected Cat to hold a grudge. But here Cat was, inviting Kara to bed with her, talking with her as if they hadn't fought the night before, ordering enough food to feed three people on only Kara's request—it was making her wary. Kara heard the sound of rushing water hit her ears, bringing her back to the present as Cat washed her hands and exited the bathroom.

“So,” Cat said slowly, as she came back into the room, grabbing a robe from where she'd left it on the back of a chair and wrapping it around herself. “You eat more after you fight?”

“Uh, yeah. Something about the amount of calories my powers burn,” Kara muttered, letting her gaze fall to the comforter rather than sitting back up and making eye contact with Cat.

“You don’t want to talk about this?” Cat asked, sensing her hesitation. Kara shrugged and Cat walked closer to the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can’t help being,” Cat waved a hand as she searched for the word. “Curious.”

“It’s not that,” Kara said, sitting up and drawing herself in until she was seated cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Cat waited for her to continue, not moving from her spot in front of the bed. “It’s just—It all just sort of feels like an interview.”

“I see,” Cat said, looking down and pursing her lips. Hurt was clear on her face and Kara immediately regretted her words. She was about apologize, maybe even excuse herself from the room, when Cat continued. “Well, how about this? Anything I ask you is off the record unless you and I agree on otherwise.”

“Really?” Kara asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

“I'll be honest with you, I’m going to want more Supergirl exclusives,” Cat said, rolling her head on her neck to stretch the joints. Kara ducked her head, she’d figured that would be the case. “But,” Cat continued doggedly, making Kara look back up at her. “The world doesn’t need to know every detail of Supergirl’s life. I’ll try to be… judicious about how often I exploit that particular avenue.”

Kara nodded, feeling like that was fair. She was about to say as much until Kara heard the sound of a heavily burdened cart out in the hall downstairs and focused until she heard the delivery boy start to knock on the door. “Our food’s here.” Kara couldn't help the excitement she felt at the thought of food, scrambling up from the bed.

“Well, let's take this downstairs before you expire from starvation,” Cat said, reaching for the door to the bedroom and opening it. “I still have more questions but I'll try not to ask about anything too invasive.”

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Kara said teasingly, walking out of the room and shaking her head. Cat’s laughter rang in her ears as Kara passed her, one hand resting on the small of Kara's back as they went down the stairs.

* * *

“Mmhmm,” Kara hummed appreciatively, taking a bite of bacon.

“So you can, in fact, lose your powers?” Cat asked, spearing a piece of watermelon with a fork. “I mean, that day with the earthquake just couldn't be a coincidence.”

Cat had been at it for a while, asking Kara question after question about her physiology while Kara was busy eating her multiple breakfasts. It had started off with small questions before the questions became more complicated―how many calories do you need to eat in a day, how fast can you fly, how sensitive is her hearing, where did your powers come from? The crazy thing was that Kara was actually answering; whether it was because she was comfortable with Cat or because she was at ease while she ate, Kara wasn’t sure.

“If I over extend myself,” Kara answered, shoving the rest of the bacon strip into her mouth. “I just need a couple of days to recharge before they come back, though.”

“Because you get your powers from the sun?” Cat said thoughtfully, biting the fruit off the end of her fork.

“Yes.” Kara picked up her fork to take a bite of her French toast and frowned, her plate was empty. Cat saw Kara’s pouting and rolled her eyes, pushing her half eaten Belgian waffle towards Kara. “Thanks!” Kara beamed, adding more syrup to the plate and digging in.

“Have you ever tested how much you could actually eat?” Cat asked, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

“Alex took me to an all you can eat buffet back in Midvale when we were teenagers,” Kara said, smiling at the memory. “They kicked us out after I cleaned out their carving station and I’ve been banned from that restaurant chain ever since.”

Cat laughed at that; wonderful, full body laughs that made Cat throw her head back, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Kara felt herself begin to chuckle in response to Cat’s reaction until they were both howling with laughter. Their laughter faded into light giggles after a few minutes, the two of them wiping tears from their eyes. Cat was the first to regain control of herself, staring intently at Kara from across the table.

Kara felt herself blush under Cat’s intense gaze, squirming a bit in her chair. “What?” She asked, color rising in her cheeks.

“Are you done eating?” Cat asked, motioning to the three empty plates that were sitting in front of Kara.

“Yeah, I’m pretty much done,” Kara said, nodding.

“Why don’t we grab a bath?” Cat suggested, stretching her arms over her head. “The bathtub in my room is probably big enough for two.”

“You still… want to?” Kara said, barely holding herself back from saying what she really wondered in the small, insecure part of her brain. _You still want me?_

“I know we didn’t really get to the bottom of anything last night,” Cat said, reaching forward and cupping Kara’s cheek with her palm, her thumb stroking her face softly. Kara let her eyes flutter closed at the contact, leaning her head into Cat’s touch. “But I was hoping that it wouldn’t be a onetime thing. Unless you had other plans?”

“No, I want that, too!” Kara rushed to assure her covering Cat’s hand with her own. “It’s just—” Kara paused, glancing down towards her empty plate. Cat didn’t speak, waiting for Kara to continue. “You’re not still mad?” Kara said finally, looking worriedly at Cat.

“I…” Cat started, lowering their hands to the table and speaking slowly like she was weighing each word before she spoke them. Kara waited patiently; she knew how Cat disliked talking about her feelings. “You used to come to me when you needed help, both as you and as Supergirl.” Cat gestured to her awkwardly with her free hand and Kara couldn’t hold back a smile. Sometimes Kara had trouble voicing the distinctions in her personas, too. “I suppose I was more hurt than anything else that you didn’t trust me with this.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, her shoulders slumping. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t know how to admit that you were right after everything that had happened.” Cat waved off her apology. “I don’t think the way you found out helped, either,” Kara added, earning a wry smile from Cat.

“Yes, remind me to have a word with your sister about that,” Cat said dryly.

Kara laughed for a moment before her phone started vibrating in her pocket. “It’s Alex,” Kara said, grabbing the device and looking at the screen.

“Speak of the devil,” Cat quipped, drawing her hand back from Kara’s grasp.

“I haven’t exactly been answering her texts and it looks like she’s tired of waiting.” Kara explained, making no move to answer the call. Cat gave Kara a pointed look that clearly said Well, go on, and Kara answered the call, putting the phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Oh my god, Kara!” Alex shouted from the other line. Her sister was loud enough that Kara had to move the speaker away from her ear and, from the way Cat’s eyebrows rose, the other woman could hear every word her sister was shouting. “Why haven’t you been answering my texts? I’ve been worried sick!”

“I’m fine, Alex,” Kara said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “I didn’t answer your texts because we were asleep and we just barely got up to eat breakfast and—” Kara was cut off by her sister’s exasperated sigh.

“You couldn’t spare two seconds to let me know that Cat Grant wasn’t preparing to run your identity in the evening news?” Alex demanded.

“Kara,” Cat said, drawing Kara’s attention. The other woman was looking at Kara expectantly, her hand held out for the phone.

“Er, Alex,” Kara said, surprise coloring her voice. “I think Cat wants to talk to you.” Alex was starting to protest but Kara was already handing over her cellphone to Cat.

Kara watched as Cat raised the phone to her ear, clearing her throat regally. “Alex Danvers, I presume?”

“Cat Grant,” Alex said in lieu of answering.

“I understand that you may have concerns about my knowing your sister’s identity, considering my prominent position in the media,” Cat started, channeling her CEO voice. Alex scoffed on the other line but didn't interrupt as Cat continued. “I want to assure you that I have no plans on exposing her to the world.”

“Right,” Alex snapped, drawing out the word. “Because it's much more convenient to have a superhero in your pocket, is that it? Or is it that you'd rather have one in your bed?”

“Hey! Alex!” Kara protested. She reached out for her phone but Cat waved her off.

“I'm going to stop you right there.” Cat’s eyes narrowed, her expression darkening and her tone turning icy. Kara had experienced this many times, Cat’s ire usually directed at someone who was about to lose their job. It made whoever Cat was talking to quiver in their boots and, if Alex had been in the room, Kara doubted that even her sister would have been able to stand up to the death glare Cat had on her face. “I can appreciate the level of concern you show for your sister's wellbeing and reputation but I will not allow anyone to speak like that about our relationship.”

“Relationship?” Alex repeated, a note of surprise in her voice.

Kara felt her eyes widen. Less than ten minutes ago Cat had mentioned that she hadn’t wanted the previous night to fade into obscurity but Kara had never thought she’d hear the word relationship thrown around so soon. Cat locked eyes with Kara, her expression softening the longer they held eye contact. It took a second for Kara to realize that Cat was staring at her because Cat was trying to make sure that she wasn't overstepping as she reprimanded her sister. Kara smiled shyly, reaching out for Cat’s free hand and entangling their fingers.

“Yes, relationship. Either way, it’s new and we will need time to figure out how it will work once we will get back,” Cat continued, the tense set of her shoulders relaxing and a small smile spreading over her face as she continued to gaze at Kara. “I'm sure once we have it figured out, Kara and I would love to have you over for dinner. But, until then, let us figure it out!”

There was silence on the other line followed by an exasperated huff. “Fine, but keep in mind that I’m not afraid to kick your ass if you hurt my sister,” Alex shot back.

“Noted,” Cat said, rolling her eyes.

“Good,” Alex sighed. “Give the phone back to Kara.”

Cat handed Kara the phone without another word and Kara lifted the phone up to her ear. “Are you done insulting my judgment, Alex?”

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex said, sounding only slightly abashed. “It’s just a little hard to switch gears when you’ve been complaining about that woman for two years.” Kara heard her sigh. “Call me when you get back?”

“I will,” Kara promised, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too,” Alex replied, hanging up the call.

Kara tucked the phone away in her pocket, turning her attention back to Cat. “So,” Kara started teasingly, a small smile tugging at her lips. “We’re in a relationship?”

Cat ignored her leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Kara’s cheek. “How about we just go upstairs and take that bath?”

“That depends,” Kara said, scrunching up her nose. Cat raised one eyebrow in question, the slight uptick in her heartbeat revealing her nervousness. “Are there bubbles?” Kara finished, only half joking.

“I think I can swing some bubbles.” Cat laughed, pushing herself back from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end here, folks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to return to National City

Kara stood back from the sleek, black town car while their driver unloaded the bags from the trunk. The man was huffing and puffing as he lifted Cat’s Louis Vuitton oversized luggage, making sure not to bang it against the edge of the car and placing it gingerly on the sidewalk before fetching the rest of the bags in the matching set. Kara cast a sidelong glance at where Cat was standing further back on the sidewalk, listening on the phone to some new problem that had cropped up at CatCo in their absence.

Cat’s lips were pursed in displeasure, one heeled foot tapping against the pavement in annoyance, while her free hand was perched on her hip. Kara couldn’t quite make out what the person on the other line was saying, the roar of the airport too much for her to hear without truly focusing. Cat radiated irritation, something their driver had picked up on when she’d covered the phone with one hand and snapped at him to deliver her bags unharmed or else she’d charge the price of replacements to the company. Kara was unperturbed by Cat’s attitude, so used to her moods at the office that, for a moment, Kara wondered if she’d dreamed the last couple of days.

As if sensing Kara’s uncertainty, Cat turned her head towards Kara, her expression softening from mildly annoyed to a nearly imperceptible smirk. Cat mimed a dramatic sigh at whatever the person on the other line was saying, drawing a slight smile from Kara. Cat let her gaze lower from Kara’s face, her eyes raking over the rest of her body and making Kara squirm slightly under the scrutiny. In response, Kara ducked her head to hide the color filling her cheeks.

Cat’s smirk grew and she cut off the person speaking on the other line. “I’m going to let you go; you can brief me about your screw ups in the morning.” Kara bit back a chuckle as the person stammered out a farewell, still not finished by the time Cat had hung up the phone. “Is this everything?” She asked, gesturing to the bags.

“Yes, ma’am,” The driver announced, putting Kara’s roller bag next to Cat’s luggage set. “I’ll just need to get a trolley for you—”

“Don’t worry,” Kara interrupted, stacking the bags and grabbing all of them with one hand. Kara lifted them clear off the ground despite several of the bags having wheels. “I got it.”

The driver’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise but Cat laughed, amused by Kara’s showboating. They left the driver after a polite goodbye, walking briskly into the check in station for the private hanger Cat had rented. Kara did end up dumping the bags onto a luggage trolley once they’d gone inside, letting the hangar staff wheel their bags towards the jet. It took a few minutes to check in with the two-person crew before the pilot led the two women aboard to wait while he did final checks.

When the pilot announced that they were ready for takeoff, Kara settled herself into one of the reclining armchair and buckled her seatbelt as Cat did the same in the armchair across the aisle. Kara was quiet as the plane made its way down the runway, the aircraft lifting off quickly and beginning its ascent.

* * *

“Did you like the city?” Cat asked after a while, looking passively out of the small window. Kara had been quiet since takeoff and Cat wondered what was running through the girl’s mind.

“From what I saw?” Kara asked, turning her head to face Cat. “Sure.” She shrugged.

“That’s right,” Cat said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Other than dinner at the Four Seasons, the conference and that club, we didn’t really venture out much.” Kara nodded. “Well, next time we’ll be sure to see more than the inside of the hotel room.”

Kara’s mouth twisted upwards. “Next time?”

“Yes, next time.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Although, between now and then, I suppose there is plenty to see together in National City,” Cat said, thinking of her favorite spots in the city.

Kara’s smile grew. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Cat opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off the pilot’s voice coming over the loudspeaker. “We have reached ten-thousand feet; you are now free to move about the cabin.” The seat belt light at the top of the cabin flashed off and any further discussion was stalled by the arrival of the stewardess.

The perky, blonde woman entered the cabin from the nose of the plane, giving both of them a practiced smile. “Ms. Grant, Ms. Danvers, would you like anything to drink?”

Kara shook her head. “No, thank you.” Cat saw that Kara was watching her intently, waiting for Cat to answer.

“None for me, either,” Cat said quickly, waving her away. “We won’t require your assistance for the remainder of the flight.” Cat unbuckled her seatbelt, tucking the ends into the side of the seat.

The stewardess nodded, unfazed by the dismissal. “Very well. If you change your mind, just use the call button.” She pointed to the button beside the seats before retreating back to the crew’s cabin, shutting the door for privacy.

“So,” Kara prompted, folding her hands in her lap. She was trying to project confidence but Cat could see the way her hands twitched nervously and heard the unsure note in Kara's voice.

“Yes,” Cat said without hesitation, wanting to soothe whatever insecurities Kara was battling. “I am asking you out on a date. But be prepared; the news that I’m dating my assistant probably won’t be all rainbows and flowers.”

“I can handle a little bad press,” Kara said, her smile fading. Cat wondered if she was remembering all the critical responses she’d received after her bout with the red kryptonite.

Cat nodded thoughtfully. “That’s true.”

Cat watched as Kara unfastened her seatbelt and stood from the recliner, avoiding the table between them and closing the space that separated them in three steps. “It’s a date,” Kara said leaning forward and kissing Cat soundly.

Cat reveled in the feeling of Kara’s mouth, moaning low in her throat. Cat pushed against Kara’s shoulders until she moved back. “You know, we do have a lock on that door,” Cat said, inclining her head to the spot where their stewardess disappeared. “And an hour to kill.”

Cat pressed forward again, moving her lips from Kara’s mouth down to her throat. Cat opened her mouth against Kara’s skin, dragging her tongue along the trail she was making with her lips. Kara’s breathing hitched, spurring Cat to bring her hands up to wander from Kara’s hips to her sides and—

In the blink of an eye, the space in front of Cat emptied with a quiet whoosh. Cat fell forward slightly without the pressure of Kara’s body to hold her up and she jerked back in surprise. She opened her eyes, blinking several times to focus before spotting Kara standing by the nose of the plane. Cat watched Kara hit the lock button, a smirk spreading over her face as Kara turned back to her with undisguised want on her face.

“The use of superpowers is cheating,” Cat admonished playfully, shifting in her seat and uncrossing her legs.

“That’s not what you said this morning,” Kara shot back, strolling lazily back to where Cat was sitting.

Flashes of Kara holding Cat up against the wall of the shower with one hand while Kara reached between her legs with the other ran through her mind, making Cat’s pulse quicken. “ _Maybe_ the use of superpowers isn’t such a bad thing,” Cat relented, resting her hands on the arm rests.

“Maybe?” Kara asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Cat hummed her agreement, biting her lip as Kara’s hands went to the buttons of her magenta shirt. She tried to hold back a smile as Kara dropped the shirt to the floor, revealing a burgundy bra. Kara’s skirt was next, exposing her legs, her sensible shoes kicked to one side as she came to stop right in front of Cat’s seat. Cat noted with amusement that Kara’s underwear did not match her bra, the black, department store panties looking incredible on the superhero, nonetheless. She’d have to take Kara shopping for some more activity appropriate undergarments when they returned to National City. Maybe something with a garter belt...

“I had a dream like this once,” Cat murmured, leaning forward and gripping Kara’s wrists as she pulled the girl forward.

“Really?” Kara asked curiously, settling herself on Cat’s lap.

“Mmhm,” Cat nodded, reaching up and pulling Kara's hair out of her ponytail. Kara let Cat run her fingers through her hair until it was hanging loosely around her shoulders, Kara’s glasses slightly askew from her adjustments.

“Was it a good dream?” Kara asked, reaching up and fixing her glasses.

Cat nodded. “A _very_ good dream.”

“Did it go a little something like this?” Kara leaned forward and kissed Cat before she could answer, her hands cradling Cat’s face.

Cat pulled back, licking her lips. “Actually,” she started, a little breathless. “It went a little more like this.”

She leaned forward, reaching behind Kara to undo the clasp of her bra before throwing the piece of clothing away from them. Kara chuckled lightly at Cat’s impatience until Cat closed her lips around one of Kara’s exposed nipples, making the girl moan. Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, holding Kara against herself as she alternated between both breasts, licking, sucking, and nipping while Kara writhed above her.

“Cat,” Kara panted, pressing herself down in search of friction.

Kara pried one of Cat’s hands away from her back and guided it between their bodies, Kara’s hand covering hers until they reached the top of Kara’s underwear. Cat felt how wet Kara was through the fabric and amused herself by pressing her thumb against Kara’s clit. Kara let out a low moan and Cat enjoyed the way Kara’s hips bucked into her hand.

“Stand up,” Cat ordered, pulling her hand away. Kara glowered momentarily but did as Cat asked, moving back to make room for Cat to stand. As soon as she was upright, Cat pulled Kara into her again, kissing her as she walked Kara backwards into the plane’s table. “Get on the table.”

“Like this?” Kara asked, hopping up on the table behind her.

Cat had a moment to picture Kara bent backwards over the table like she'd been in her dream but Cat nodded her head anyways. ”Yes, lay down for me.” Cat pushed on Kara’s shoulder, leading her down until Kara was lying flat against the table. “I want to watch your face while you come.”

“Cat, please,” Kara groaned at Cat’s words. She bucked her hips up but Cat ignored her, stripping off her jacket and tossing it behind her.

“Lift up for me,” Cat said, pulling at Kara’s underwear. Kara lifted her hips to let Cat pull the last of her clothing from her body. “Good,” Cat breathed, running a hand over Kara’s stomach. “Now, spread your legs.”

Kara obeyed immediately, biting her lip as she watched Cat step up between her knees. Cat smiled softly at the sight of Kara spread out in front of her—reality of having Kara open and waiting for her so much better than any dream. Not wanting to keep Kara waiting any longer, Cat ran a finger up Kara’s slit, making Kara’s breathing hitch. Cat followed that by dipping one finger into Kara’s opening, drawing out another moan. Knowing that she would need more, Cat added a second finger, slowly pumping in and out.

In a matter of minutes, Kara’s hips were bucking up against Cat’s hand with more force, her breathing becoming erratic. “Cat,” Kara called out, her voice raising in pitch.

“What do you need?” Cat asked, grabbing Kara’s hip with her free hand.

“I need—” Kara stopped, her statement turning into a long moan when Cat added a third finger and started circling her thumb around the sensitive bundle of nerves just above Kara’s entrance.

“Was that it?” Cat could feel the muscles around her fingers tightening, alerting her that Kara’s release was near.

“Yes, Cat!” Kara threw her head back, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

“Come for me,” Cat commanded, her eyes glued to Kara’s face.

Kara came undone at her words, her muscles clamping down on Cat’s fingers. Kara repeated her name over and over as she came down from her orgasm, and Cat couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she looked—color in her cheeks, eyes shut tight behind her glasses, chest heaving. Cat slowly removed her hand from between Kara’s legs as Kara groaned, wiping her hand on the skin of Kara’s inner thigh.

“That was amazing,” Kara said, sitting up and giving Cat a shy smile. Cat brought a hand up to cup Kara’s face, her heart expanding when Kara leaned further into her touch. “Kiss me?” Kara asked, putting her hands on Cat’s hips.

Cat quirked an eyebrow at the question but leaned in, brushing their lips together. Their kiss started off slowly, soft kisses growing longer and longer until Kara was opening her mouth to Cat, allowing her tongue entrance. She was painfully turned on from watching Kara come and she moaned into Kara’s mouth when she felt the girl slip a knee between her legs. There was a rush of wind and, when Kara broke their kiss, Cat was the one seated on the table.

“Did you get your second wind?” Cat asked, smirking up at her.

“Maybe later,” Kara laughed, running her hands up Cat’s thighs. She hitched Cat’s skirt up around her waist and pulled her underwear down her legs before kneeling in front of her. “First, it's my turn.”

Cat smirked as she lie back against the table, eager for what was to come. Luckily, Kara wasted no time in burying her face between Cat’s legs, making her cry out at the first swipe of the hero’s capable tongue. Cat bucked her hips, trying to feel more, but Kara laid an arm over her stomach, holding Cat in place. Cat squeezed her eyes shut as Kara worked her tongue around her clit, her hands gripping the edge of the table like Kara had done earlier. Cat felt her release building, all of her muscles constricting in anticipation, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“Shit!” Cat exclaimed loudly, not caring if the crew heard her. “Kara, I—” Cat broke off as she felt Kara slip two fingers inside of her, massaging her walls as Kara continued to work her mouth on her clit. Kara felt too good for Cat to hold back any longer so Cat let herself fall over that edge, coming hard. “Kara, _fuck_!”

Kara kept moving her fingers as Cat rode out her orgasm, drawing out every last bit of pleasure. Cat let herself enjoy the feeling of Kara’s fingers inside of herself for an extra few seconds, opening her eyes and looking from the beige panels of the plane’s ceiling to where Kara was leaning back on her heels, still kneeling in front of her. When Cat’s breathing finally slowed, Kara removed her fingers from Cat’s core, earning a low moan.

“Is that what you dreamt about?” Kara asked, eyes studying Cat’s face as she stood.

Cat sat up and swept Kara’s hair behind her shoulder. “More or less,” Cat said, smiling softly. “The reality is so much better, though.”

The smile Kara gave her before Cat pulled her in for another passionate kiss could have outshone the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this story, I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also an enormous thank you to Rtarara who let me continue her story, edited for me, and was a source of encouragement when I was banging my head against a wall ;) you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being about three or four chapters. I haven't quite decided yet.
> 
> Edit:this will be more chapters than I anticipated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Does The Plane Ride Count?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769310) by [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara)




End file.
